


Фото с холодильника

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Pile Of Standalone Stories, Actual plot, Bromance, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, not exactly horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Сборник кратких историй, в большинстве своём - исполнения заявок с фестов внутри марвелофандома. Чаще дженовый. Вполне читающийся, как отдельные истории.You've been warned.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson/Darcy Lewis, Phil Coulson/Sif, Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Обеденный перерыв

**Author's Note:**

> В апреле 2012 года я была на глубоком больничном и писала, что хочу такой фильм:
> 
> Чтобы мрак такой дымный, чтобы вымороженный пустырь, и такие все в отключке и разбросанные, кроме ну может Старка какого помятого, чтобы у него там всю броню позаклинило, и такой Локи с улыбкой типа "Мастер Дент", и там сверху какая-нибудь неведомая хня циклопических масштабов копошится, и понятно, что сейчас Локи будет раздавать всем своё личное отношение. И чтоб в этот момент неведомая хня сама собой красиво и с искрами синенькими развалилась (чтоб звук такой, НДЫЩЩЩЩЬ, с оттягом, чтоб в кинотеатре у зрителя ёкнули внутренности), и в пробоине такое северное сияние. И там такой небритый, но аккуратный Коулсон с какой-нибудь Одиновой пое*енью наперевес, суровый как сто Джейсонов Стэтхемов. И так строго говорит, как в том анекдоте про драккар:  
> \- Ну Локи, ну нах*я?..  
> И Локи как бы СРАЗУ осознаёт все свои ошибки, плачет обоими глазами и идёт за пончиками, потому что ну надо же задабривать старших как-то. И Коулсон, конечно, его тут же на месте торжественно прощает, сдаёт Одинову пое*ень обратно Одину со словами: "Выручил, бро", и Один такой: "Данивапрос, заезжай ещё, по тарелочкам постреляем". И Коулсон с Локи в обнимку идут в публичную библиотеку, перечитывать Дон Кихота и говорить за жизнь.  
> А Мстители - что, Мстителям ничего не сделается, они и так в отключке.  
> А Старку лишний разрыв шаблона не повредит.
> 
> И будучи на частых больничных ввиду подразумевающей контакт с людьми профессии, я писала. МНОГО. На кинкфесты и фесты однострочников и просто потому что бро попросил. Выкладывать это отдельными, э-э, произведениями я не вижу смысла.))
> 
> Заряжено на добро и невысокий рейтинг.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 [32] Локи/Коулсон. Первый поцелуй.  
> (Было переведено на английский и лежит тут же отдельным текстом.)

— Фил, отбой, мы его потеряли, — пробубнила рация в ухе Коулсона как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался доложить, что заметил искомый объект.

Рация бубнила голосом Марии Хилл, командным тоном, явно намекая, что дама не потерпит самодеятельности. На памяти Коулсона, агент Хилл становилась исключительно невыносимой, если кто-то пытался поступать вразрез с ее директивами; хуже в этом плане был только сам Ник Фьюри.

— Принято; запрашиваю разрешение вернуться на базу, — спокойно отозвался Коулсон, разворачиваясь к барной стойке. — Два имбирных латте и шоколадный маффин с вишней.

— Для кого? — проворковала официантка, взяв наизготовку бумажный стаканчик и маркер.

— Что ты сказал?! — взвилась агент Хилл в наушнике.

— Для Локи, — улыбнулся официантке Коулсон. — Агент Хилл, это я не вам.

Радостное: «Два имбирных латте и шоколадный маффин с вишней!» в исполнении официантки заглушило все, что думала Мария на тему всего вышеизложенного. Коулсон улыбнулся чуть шире. Положительно, то, что напротив одного из зданий, в котором располагались базы «Щита», открыли «Старбакс», радовало его все больше и больше. Да, там за редкими исключениями подавали безбожно пережаренный кофе. Да, цены там были повыше, чем в кофейнях, которым благоволила душа агента Коулсона. Но «Старбакс» был рядом, оттуда был отличный обзор, и Фил уже не в первый раз в случае тревоги на предмет проникновения Локи на базу устраивал пункт наблюдения именно здесь. Он был не одинок: коллеги заглядывали сюда настолько часто, что местный персонал перестал удивляться тому, что люди в деловых костюмах или камуфляже, делая заказ, периодически разговаривали сами с собой и постоянно называли разные имена.

— …взять руководство операцией на себя! — заканчивала какую-то отповедь Хилл в его наушнике.

— Хорошо, агент Хилл, — машинально согласился Коулсон, привычно прослушав прочти всю смысловую часть. — Давайте об этом потом, лично, а не на общей частоте. А пока — объект мы потеряли, а у меня все еще обеденный перерыв.

— Коулсон, что ты там…

— Еще восемнадцать минут, согласно расписанию сегодняшней смены, — неумолимо договорил Фил. — Рад был вас слышать, Мария. Конец связи.

— Два имбирных латте и шоколадный маффин с вишней для Локи!

Коулсон с удовольствием заметил, как сидевшая на диванчике у окна точная копия Марии Хилл автоматически повернула голову на возглас официантки. Стоило записать на счет трикстера призовое очко за самообладание, когда Коулсон сел рядом и протянул ему стаканчик с размашистым «Локи», надписанным сбоку синим маркером.

— Простите бестактность, но я не вполне в курсе ваших гастрономических вкусов, так что маффин я взял только себе, — изрек Коулсон. — Сахар?..

— Как узнали? — без улыбки уточнил дубликат агента Хилл, снимая со стаканчика крышку и высыпая в кофе пакетик сахара.

— Мария в этот раз координировала операцию, — вежливо улыбнулся агент.

— Почему решили, что я — фальшивка, а не она? — размешивая сахар, полюбопытствовал трикстер.

Потому что на вас платье лучше сидит, подумал Коулсон. Локи подавился, подтверждая теорию о том, что способен на чтение мыслей.

— Х-хороший кофе, спасибо, — признал Локи, моргая на агента.

— Рад, что вам нравится.

— Есть какой-нибудь конкретный мотив в том, что вы меня не выдали?

Коулсон как раз надкусил маффин, и у него было полное право не отвечать вслух. Мотив, подумал Коулсон, конечно. Как будто жалким смертным запрещены спонтанные поступки…

— Агент Коулсон, — напряженным тоном, весьма характерным для настоящей Марии Хилл, проговорил Локи, — не хочу звучать предвзято, но «спонтанный поступок» с вами плохо сочетается.

А «жалкий смертный», значит, сочетается; спасибо, хмыкнул про себя Коулсон.

— Я не это имел в виду, — скрипнул зубами Локи.

— Серьезно? — искренне изумился Коулсон.

— Может, хватит уходить от вопроса?

— Вы сидите в кафе напротив базы в обличье одного из наших лучших агентов, — спокойно проговорил Фил, увлеченно кроша маффин. — Не проникаете внутрь, не взрываете машины, не пытаетесь воззвать к каким-нибудь тварям или выколдовать прохожим рога… Резюмируя: ведете себя прилично. Только дразните и действуете на нервы командному составу, разумеется. И, насколько я понимаю, тестируете нашу службу безопасности.

Локи молча пил кофе. У иллюзии лица Марии Хилл немного «поплыла» линия скул и сменился цвет глаз.

— Я сделал вывод, что вам просто нечего делать, — подытожил Коулсон, смахивая крошки от маффина на блюдце. — Мне еще… да, двенадцать минут — тоже. Рассматривайте это, как краткое перемирие. Разумеется, я включу нашу встречу в доклад руководству, однако, надеюсь, вы не станете провоцировать конфликт.

— С черникой, — помолчав, холодно заявила зеленоглазая версия агента Хилл.

— Что, простите?..

— Вы сказали, что не в курсе моих вкусов. Мне нравятся маффины с черникой. 

Стоило признать, думал Локи, глядя вслед молча направившемуся к стойке Коулсону, что этот смертный понимал намеки. И принимал правила игры — настолько хорошо их интуитивно чувствуя, что провоцировать конфликт правда не тянуло. В ближайшие двенадцать минут-то уж точно…

— Не могли бы вы подумать о чем-нибудь приятном, — вежливо попросил трикстер, когда Коулсон вернулся с маффином.

Агент выразительно приподнял брови.

— Поддержать беседу, — пожал плечами Локи. — Я как-то одинаково не люблю ни слушать монологи вслух, ни говорить с набитым ртом… Так вы подумаете о приятном, или как? Из вежливости к даме?

Агент Коулсон могучим усилием воли отогнал от себя мысль, что из вежливости к агенту Хилл мог бы… ну, сбросить ее с небоскреба, например. Не то, чтобы он так уж сильно недолюбливал коллегу, но все же избыток совместной работы сказывался на их отношениях далеко не в лучшую сторону. Коулсон отпил уже остывавшего кофе. Задумчиво смерил взглядом поглощавшего выпечку трикстера.

И подумал.

О приятном.

Для начала у Локи пошел носом кофе. Закашлявшийся выходец из Асгарда воззрился на агента такими глазами, что Коулсон не выдержал и фыркнул. Говорить, не прожевав и не проглотив, Локи не мог, но смотрел он очень, _очень_ выразительно.

— Вы просили думать о приятном, — спокойно отозвался на взгляд Коулсон.

— У вас… яркое воображение, — признал Локи.

— В принципе, если вам это не испортит аппетит, я могу еще представить моющего танк Старка, — галантно предложил агент. — Земляничным, скажем, шампунем… в плавках с портретом Капитана Америки…

— Вы издеваетесь?

— Все для дамы. Вы сами просили думать о приятном.

Локи, косясь на собеседника, оперативно дожевал маффин. Коулсону сдавалось, что скорость поглощения пищи напрямую зависела от вероятности того, что агент снова подумает что-нибудь красочное. Факт ему несколько льстил.

— Мне надо чаще с вами встречаться, Коулсон, — резюмировал Локи, облизывая джем с наманикюренного пальца.

— Неужели я на вас положительно влияю?

— Не совсем; вы вызываете желание выработать иммунитет к вашему мышлению.

— Спасибо.

— И вы не будите во мне порыв что-нибудь взорвать.

— Я польщен.

— Не то, чтобы это действовало перманентно, поймите. Человечество в целом так и искушает его поработить, с этим я ничего не могу сделать.

Но не в мой обеденный перерыв, подумал Коулсон. Какая… прелесть.

— Вроде того, благодарю за понимание. — Локи отставил стаканчик. — На всякий случай: я же все равно проникну в ваш штаб.

— Я включу это заявление в отчет, — напомнил Коулсон.

— Сделаете копию для меня? — оскалился Локи. С анатомией лица агента Хилл демонстрация такого количества зубов смотрелась довольно эффектно. — Так… почитать… посмеяться…

— Это официальный документ с соответствующим грифом секретности, — спокойно проговорил Коулсон.

И ты все равно знаешь, что там будет написано, додумал агент, глядя, как трикстер начинает улыбаться. И, в принципе, даже догадываешься, что там _не будет_ написано. И я в чем-то даже благодарен тебе за лишнюю ассоциацию с физиономией агента Хилл — ей, кстати, намного лучше с зелеными глазами. И…

Локи двигался со скоростью и грацией змеи в любой ипостаси. Мысли Коулсона не просто прервались, они выключились ко всем чертям. Трикстер не вел себя ни агрессивно, ни аморально. Он просто очень быстро наклонился к агенту и поцеловал его — как-то очень по-женски, не пытаясь обнять, а просто на какое-то мгновение прижимаясь ближе. Вышло на удивление мягко и как-то… естественно, что ли.

_Привычно._

Как будто так было всегда.

— Что ты делаешь? — нашел в себе силы сформулировать отношение к ситуации Коулсон, запоздало прикидывая вероятность того, что эту сцену могла заснять уличная камера наблюдения, реакцию настоящего агента Хилл, а также примерный перечень нецензурных слов, которыми можно описать ситуацию в целом.

— Вношу в твой отчет интригу, — хмыкнул Локи, на секунду отстраняясь, чтобы снова коснуться губ человека легким и быстрым прикосновением. — Спасибо за кофе.

— Пожалуйста, — ошеломленно отозвался агент, глядя, как трикстер выходит из кафе и смешивается с толпой — насколько он мог различить, уже не в теле Хилл, а в обличье самого Коулсона.

В оставшиеся несколько минут обеденного перерыва Коулсону надо было всего лишь продумать (читай: придумать) похожий на правду отчет, решить, считать ли извращением одобрительное отношение организма в целом к Локи в условном теле сослуживицы, отогнать ворох непрошенных ассоциаций на тему, а главное — понять, что, черт возьми, за хрень творится с его жизнью, если все это его скорее веселит, чем пугает. И допить кофе. Да. Разумеется.

Ему было страшно весело думать о том, что Локи при случае выкинет в его следующий обеденный перерыв. Определенно, имело смысл придумать несколько правдоподобных сюжетов для отчетов. Так, на всякий случай.


	2. Приказывайте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 [38] Коулсон/Хоукай. "Приказывайте, Коулсон".

— Бартон, — констатировал Коулсон перерезанный провод сигнализации в собственной квартире.

— _Сержант_ Бартон, — отозвались недра квартиры чуть более бодро, чем этого требовал протокол. — Или у вас, канцелярских бойцов, обращение по форме не принято?..

«Сержант Бартон» работал в Щите уже неделю, но этого хватало. Его тихо ненавидели все, а громко — процентов сорок личного состава. Что не мешало Бартону придумывать новые мерзости и способы доводить начальство до ручки.

Коулсон не без опаски прислушался. Нигде ничего не капало, не трещало, не осыпалось и не шуршало — иными словами, примитивные, обнаруживаемые на слух ловушки в балаганном стиле Клинта Бартона можно было списать со счетов. Коулсон толкнул дверь, не заходя в комнату, проверяя наличие хрестоматийной системы «ведро-земля». Дверь открылась бесшумно, с неё ничего не обвалилось, никакие скрытые верёвочные механизмы не пришли в движение. Значит, ведро и несколько простых видов растяжек тоже можно было исключить…

— Сержант Бартон, — констатировал Коулсон, обнаруживая объект на собственном диване. Объект заулыбался и не подумал снять вопиюще обутые ноги с подлокотника. — Встать и доложить по форме.

— Чего?! — обалдел Бартон.

Видит Бог, Коулсон не был фанатом использования служебного положения в личных целях. Но Бартон начал первым.

— Сержант Бартон, вы разговариваете с подполковником. _Встать смирно и доложить по форме._

— Руку к фуражке прикладывать? — ехидно поинтересовался Клинт. Ноги с подлокотника он, впрочем, снял.

— Руку к фуражке прикладывать, _сэр_ , — отчеканил Коулсон.

— Ух ты, как всё серьёзно, — восхитился Клинт. — А гауптвахта будет?

— Если я сейчас вас застрелю — уже не будет, — спокойно проинформировал коллегу Фил.

— Насколько я понял, в «Щите» как-то не принято пришивать коллег, — вскинув брови, протянул лучник. С дивана Бартон так и не встал, но Коулсону было видно, как он напрягся.

— Я могу вам подробно изложить, что я укажу в отчёте, — отозвался Фил, скрестив руки на груди. — Я зашёл в свою квартиру, обнаружил проникновение и открыл огонь на поражение. По чистой случайности на линии огня оказался агент Бартон — чьё присутствие в моей квартире я не предполагал и проинформирован о визите не был. И я готов понести административное наказание. Как вам такой вариант?

— Убедительно, — пробормотал Клинт.

— Смирно. Доложить по форме, сержант. Что вы делаете в моей квартире?

— Эээ, — многословно обрисовал ситуацию Клинт, на всякий случай всё же встав смирно. И, подумав, добавил: — Сэр.

Вот как выглядит человек, который одновременно верит своему инстинкту самосохранения и убеждён в собственной неуязвимости, подумал Коулсон. Он сомневается, что я его убью — но понимает, что я вообще-то могу это сделать.

— Вольно, — оценил Фил, отступая чуть в сторону, так, что ненавязчиво освобождал дверной проём. — Вон из моей квартиры. Считайте, что я затребовал объяснительную.

— Я в следующий раз буду предупреждать, — оскалился на прощание Бартон.

Дальнейший обыск квартиры ни ловушек, ни жучков не выявил. Похоже, причины Бартона заявляться к начальству домой и правда описывались одним только «эээ».

В следующий раз Бартон нарисовался у него дома месяца через три. И правда предупредил, если записку на двери можно считать официальным информированием. Фил прикинул вероятность того, что Бартон пьян, обкурен, брошен девушкой, брошен парнем, уволен из «Щита», разжалован до ассенизатора, заслан Чёрной Вдовой, завербован управлением «Меча», проклят директором Фюри, замечен за сожительством с врагами, решил сознаться в грехах, но не нашёл исповедника, просто пришёл доставить пиццу, на самом деле инопланетянин-ренегат… 

Вероятности на пятидесятой Коулсон пришёл к выводу, что не было смысла готовиться к чему-то настолько изобретательному и неожиданному, как агент Бартон. И просто зашёл в квартиру.

— Я пойму, если вы пришли меня убить, — резюмировал Коулсон, обнаружив Бартона под креслом. — Но взрывчатку лучше не крепить на мебель.

— Искал прослушку, — мотивировал Клинт, вылезая на свет Божий.

Я её ищу каждый вечер, подумал Фил. Причём иногда нахожу.

— Её тут нет — если вы не успели её поставить, — вслух информировал Коулсон, снимая пальто и шарф. Осень стояла промозглая, идеальная для простуды.

— Я хотел поговорить, — явно оскорбился лучник.

— И насобирать компромата? — вяло поинтересовался Фил.

Бартон обиженно засопел.

— Хорошо, верю, — признал Коулсон, вешая пиджак на спинку кресла. — Вы хотели поговорить — говорите. Что у нас на повестке дня?

— Может, мне ещё на приём к вам записаться?!

Злился и обижался Бартон, видимо, действительно искренне. Понять бы ещё, на что.

— Бартон, — вздохнул Фил. — Если вы зашли просто так, подействовать мне на нервы, и у вас правда нет причин для конфиденциальной беседы… Как мне вас уговорить оставить меня в покое?

— Приказывайте, Коулсон, — фыркнул Клинт, пожав плечами. — У вас это профессионально получается.

— То есть, если я прикажу, как старший по званию…

— Я уйду. — Клинт облокотился о кресло и снова пожал плечами. — Потому что, как вы выразились, «повестки дня» у меня и правда нет.

— Я учту, — подумав, сказал Коулсон. — Чай будете?

Когда через год с чем-то Клинт открыл дверь в квартиру Коулсона, комнаты были пусты. Клинт тихо закрыл дверь на ключ и почти беззвучно прошёл в комнату. На спинке одного из кресел валялось забытое полотенце — вопреки распространённому мнению, Коулсон в жизни не был помешанным на аккуратности маньяком. Клинт безотчётно потянулся рукой, коснулся холодного и ещё влажного ворса. Мысль о том, что Коулсон уже не будет тихо шипеть от досады, обнаружив, что забыл полотенце в гостиной, почему-то резанула особенно болезненно.

Не будет заваривать чай. Не будет смотреть, как на пустое место. Не будет приказывать «покинуть периметр».

Уже не будет.

Бартону пришлось ухватиться за спинку кресла, потому что от последней мысли ноги предательски начали подгибаться. Клинт видел взрыв — достаточно близко, чтобы осознавать радиус зоны поражения. Он просто до сих пор не мог связать, принять разумом последовательность. _  
Коулсон.   
Взрыв.   
Коулсона нет._   
Это было даже не ощущение горя, а какая-то психологическая блокада. Шок.   
«Коулсона нет» — такого просто не бывает, это даже звучит абсурдно.

 _Коулсона нет_ уже два с половиной часа.

Бартон рухнул в кресло, с силой проводя ладонью по лицу, делая глубокий вдох — так, как это делал Фил, когда его что-то (или кто-то, со слабой улыбкой подумал Клинт) особенно бесило. Кресло пахло Коулсоном, как и полотенце, и пальто на вешалке, и чашка с остывшим — Боже мой, он правда его пьёт, — какао…

Он правда его _пил_.

Бартону было обидно, что он совсем не мог плакать. Он мог только пялиться в пустоту квартиры, так, что глаза болели от пристальности взгляда. Вслушиваться. Надеяться, что это всё ему приснилось в идиотском сне.

Он правда в итоге заснул. И просыпаться обратно, в реальность, было омерзительно.

Полотенце успело высохнуть за ночь, а шея — затечь от сна в кресле. Бартон осторожно, как будто в квартире находился кто-то, кого он не хотел будить, прошёл на кухню. Вылил какао. Помыл чашку. Сложил полотенце. Подумав, снял с вешалки и аккуратно свернул пальто.

Он вздрогнул, когда в замке повернулся ключ — и был до глубины души разочарован, когда в квартиру зашла агент Романова.

— Я думала, он вернётся, — деревянным тоном сказала Натали, заметив Бартона. Было очевидно, что она чувствовала себя смертельно глупо.

Бартон хотел ответить, что она не одна такая, но с изумлением понял, что не может; голос сорвался при попытке произнести первое же слово. По крайней мере, Романова его в этот момент понимала — Бартон не мог иначе объяснить тот факт, что Натали его молча обняла и как-то пугающе невнятно сказала, что зайдёт позже, «кое-что забрать». Чашку на память, например. Чтобы оставить себе хоть немного того, чего уже нет.

Бартон закрыл за ней дверь.

Натали не уточнила, зачем Бартону был дубликат ключа.

— Квартиру должны были опечатать, насколько я помню процедуру.

Клинт моргнул, в первый раз в жизни понимая, что боится спугнуть галлюцинацию.

— А вас, Бартон — отстранить от исполнения служебных обязанностей, предварительно конфисковав ключ. Я не стану спрашивать, откуда он у вас, потому что с вас станется ответить.

Клинту было страшно оборачиваться.

— Бартон, отомрите, это приказ. Мне всё равно придётся составлять отчёт для директора, вы сможете помочь воссоздать объективную картину событий.

У Клинта было ощущение, что он сейчас умрёт на месте.

— Бартон, что с вами? Вы раньше не мыли мою посуду, это пугающий знак.

— Как? — слабо выговорил Клинт, находя в себе силы обернуться.

Вид у Коулсона был помятый, но вполне удобоваримый. Такой, будто он в прошедшие сутки не взлетел на воздух вместе с машиной сопровождения, а часами напролёт не ел, не спал и не отдыхал, а пешком слонялся по какому-нибудь городскому дну Бруклина. У Коулсона намечалась щетина и был в чём-то вымазан один рукав пиджака. А ещё Коулсон в не вполне характерной для себя манере рылся в холодильнике.

Живой.

— Бартон, у меня встречный вопрос, — не отрываясь от холодильника, вздохнул Коулсон. — И это не «что вы снова делаете в моей квартире», и даже не «как давно у вас есть второй ключ», а «почему вы не действуете по инструкции»? Я бы на вашем месте проверил меня на нескольких детекторах, потому что, насколько я понял, сопровождение взорвалось… красочно.

Коулсон захлопнул холодильник и, кажется, только теперь заметил выражение лица Клинта.

— Как? — повторил Бартон.

— Локи, — лаконично ответил Коулсон. — Не спрашивайте, почему; кажется, он считает, что я привношу в его планы элемент интриги. И я прошу запротоколировать тот факт, что всё это будет включено в отчёт. Думаю, меня стоит проверить как минимум на детекторе лжи. И счётчиком Гейгера, хотя бы. И на рентгене. С Локи нельзя ничего знать наверняка. — Коулсон устало потёр переносицу и на секунду закрыл глаза. — Я… отдаю себе отчёт, что сейчас много говорю, Бартон, это явное отклонение от нормы…

— Фил, ты такой жуткий зануда, — не по форме, но честно высказался Клинт. — Такого никакой Локи не подделает.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Коулсон.

— За что?!

— Вы не представляете, Бартон, как иногда сложно поверить в то, что ты настоящий, — тихо сказал Фил.

Лучник не стал уточнять.

Он подозревал, что у него самого глаза такие же дикие.

Записка с размашистым: «Я всё ещё хочу поговорить. Сэр», по идее не должна была бы настолько сильно смешить Коулсона. По крайней мере, Бартон пытался быть вежлив. В своей, исключительной манере. Фил открыл дверь в квартиру и уставился на следующую записку, присобаченную к вешалке.

«Я читал ваши отчёты про Локи».

И на обороте: «Сэр».

Фил хмыкнул.

Следующая записка была приклеена на двусторонний скотч к двери в гостиную. «Мне и раньше казалось, но теперь я убеждён: Чак Норрис рядом с вами просто дитя». Разворачивать бумажку, чтобы обнаружить там «сэра», Коулсон не стал.

За дверью, вопреки логическим ожиданиям, обнаружилась не следующая записка, а Клинт Бартон с двусторонним скотчем. В ответ на звук отпирающейся двери лучник подскочил и сдавленно взвыл:

— Б-блин…

— Если вы сейчас прибавите «сэр», я за себя не отвечаю, — меланхолично предупредил Коулсон, закрывая дверь за собой. — Что вы тут снова забыли, Бартон?

— Если я скажу, что планировал в восемнадцати записках описать, какой вы герой — поверите? — с сомнением уточнил Клинт.

— А последнюю записку, не иначе, собирались прилепить себе на лоб и ждать меня в пенной ванной, — предположил Коулсон, швыряя ключи на стол.

— Честно, сэр, мои фантазии настолько далеко не заходили, — оскалился Бартон. — Но принёс хороший коньяк. И записок правда заготовлено… ну, если не восемнадцать, то уж точно больше десяти.

— Я потом ознакомлюсь, — оценил перспективу Коулсон. — Этим визит исчерпан?

— В смыс…

— Бартон. Давайте начистоту. Вы таскаетесь ко мне домой, не ставите прослушку, не делаете докладов… — Фил пожал плечами. — Зачем вам?

Клинт отклеил скотч от пальцев и плюхнулся в кресло. Коулсону объективно не понравился его задумчивый вид.

— Как вам сказать… сэр, — хмыкнул лучник, глядя куда-то в стену. — Когда пару недель назад рвануло машину сопровождения, я тоже сюда приходил.

— Я помню, — устало отозвался Коулсон, садясь на диван напротив и складывая руки на груди.

— И тогда самым противным было даже не то, что я был… ну… в замешательстве из-за вашего отсутствия в мире живых. — Бартон замолчал. Продолжил мысль он не сразу. — Противным было то, что я, как дурак, сюда так часто ходил, но каждый раз так ничего путного и не говорил. Кажется, самым внятным было «эээ, сэр».

— Не наговаривайте на себя, Бартон, бывало и внятней.

— Ну так вот… сэр. Будем считать, что я сейчас сокращу все восемнадцать записок…

— Бартон, только в любви не признавайтесь.

Клинт вскинул взгляд на устало теревшего висок Коулсона. Хмыкнул. Фыркнул. И начал так заливисто ржать, что минуте на третьей это стало напоминать истерику. Старший по званию, наблюдая лучника, только страдальчески морщился, что под определённым углом могло сойти за тщательно сдерживаемую усмешку.

— Коулсон, — отдышавшись и смахнув выскочившие от смеха слёзы, выговорил Клинт, — верьте или нет, но я пришёл вам… не совсем в любви признаваться.

— «Не совсем»? — приподнял одну бровь Фил.

Внезапно посерьёзневший лучник нервно переплёл пальцы, глядя на Коулсона.

— Знаете, я дал себе обещание — когда вас не было, — тихо сказал он. — Если каким-то… чудом. Каким-то образом. При любых условиях. Если вы окажетесь живы, я сделаю для вас всё, что угодно. Скажете Луну повернуть другой стороной — поверну. Скажете вырядиться в перья и возглавить колонну сирийских повстанцев — сделаю. Тапочки вам приносить буду. Ванну эту чёртову миксером до пены взбивать. Вы только прикажите — хотя бы как… старший по званию. Если вы будете существовать, такой же занудный, правильный и злоупотребляющий электрошокером, всё остальное будет… такая фигня…

Коулсон не прерывал монолога даже тогда, когда у лучника начал предательски срываться в шёпот голос. Он молча сидел и смотрел на то, как искренне пытается призвать к порядку собственное самообладание самый главный шут всея «Щита». Стоило сказать, что у Бартона достаточно плохо получалось. Бартон всё равно сорвался на всхлип в последней фразе. И теперь как-то очень искренне мучительно глотал слёзы. Если это называлось «признаться не совсем в любви», Коулсон видел в этом логику.

— Клинт? — позвал Коулсон.

Лучник шмыгнул носом и, видимо, попытался зажевать очередной всхлип нижней губой. При его живой мимике это никак не помогало справиться с выражением лица. 

— Когда ты говорил «сделаю, что угодно» — насколько «что угодно» ты имел в виду? — мягко уточнил агент.

— Всё, — как-то совсем беззвучно выдохнул Бартон.

Коулсон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Так, — тихо и серьёзно сказал он, глядя на лучника. — Тогда открывай свой коньяк. Стаканы на верхней полке.

— И…

— И иди сюда.

Бартон с таким выражением посмотрел на старшего по званию, будто уже был морально готов ко всему, начиная с просьбы принести тапочки. Коулсон сокрушённо выдохнул.

— Для начала, — негромко проговорил Фил, устало развязывая узел галстука, — в приказном порядке поплачешь в мой пиджак. У меня ощущение, что под коньяк оно пойдёт лучше.

— А потом? — шмыгнув носом, уточнил Бартон, исполнительно откручивая пробку от бутылки.

Вот ведь паскудина, почти с восхищением подумал Коулсон. Уже пытается улыбаться.

— Эээ… сэр?

— Отставить «эээ, сэр», Бартон. — Это вышло почти шёпотом.

— Мы можем потом вместе, сурово и по-мужски, поплакать в какую-нибудь жилетку. Я найду.

— Клинт, я тебя послал стаканы доставать или что?..

— Меня просто интересует… дальнейшая программа вечера.

— Скажем… мы попробуем хотя бы гипотетически выяснить, что входит в перечень «чего угодно», которое ты хочешь услышать от меня в качестве приказа. Сойдёт, Бартон?

Со стороны лучника послышался смешок.

— Приказывайте, Коулсон.

Ладно, подумал Фил, принимая из его рук коньячный стакан.   
В конце концов, он сам попросил.


	3. "Всем чмоки в этом чате"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Б1 [21] Старк | Коулсон. Старк пишет отчет. "Всем чмоки в этом чате".

Очередной шедевр литературы ужасов в бюрократическом жанре, который Тони Старк снова выдавал за отчёт о проделанной работе, вызывал в агенте Коулсоне смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, ему хотелось рвать (отчёт) и метать (что-нибудь тяжёлое, желательно — в Старка). С другой — его не покидала мысль, что явить себя пред светлый взор единственного глаза директора Фьюри, не имея в наличии переработанного в удобоваримый вид доклада о состоянии дел Старка, было сродни красивому, замысловатому самоубийству, причём сама перспектива суицида его в контексте скорее веселила. С третьей…

С третьей — надо было что-то написать Старку в ответ. Резолюцию. Отзыв на предоставленные, кхм, данные. Ответные директивы по дальнейшей работе.

Свиток с проклятиями до седьмого колена, наконец.

Но, когда агент Коулсон открывал отчёт, начинавшийся фразой: «В комнате царил полумрак…», ему становилось так противоречиво грустно, плохо, яростно, истерически смешно и безнадёжно тоскливо одновременно, что все ресурсы организма уходили на дыхательную гимнастику и попытки найти успокоительное. Писать что-то в ответ у него не было ни душевных, ни физических сил.

Видимо, его состояние рассудка как-то заметно отразилось в его взгляде, когда стремительный, как жужелица, Бартон просунул голову в кабинет Фила и беззаботно поинтересовался, изволит ли начальство откушать лишнего какао. Бартон осёкся на середине фразы, зашёл в кабинет полностью и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался он.

— Я могу зачитать с выражением, — бесстрастно отозвался Коулсон, кивая на отчёт.

Бартон глянул на обложку, оценил ситуацию и резюмировал:

— Позову Наташу и принесу кофе.

— Без сахара, — практически простонал вслед спине Клинта Коулсон.

По крайней мере, страдать он будет не в одиночестве.

Лучше всех на отчёт прореагировала агент Романова. Прихлёбывавшая свой ристретто элитная убийца холодно разложила писанину Старка по фактам, нашла там речевые и стилистические ошибки и предложила Коулсону вернуть «отчёт» отправителю — с пометками красными чернилами и оценкой «неуд.» в конце. На это Коулсон напомнил, что «Старк Индастриз» финансируют часть проектов «Щита», поэтому за рамки протокола выходить не рекомендуется. Бартон, который на тот момент уже минут десять, как неконтролируемо гыгыкал над строчкой «...замеряя показатели напряжения в сети, я затылком почуял дыхание рока, но это была всего лишь Пеппер», тут же встрепенулся и попросил освежить в памяти собственно протокол. 

— Мы не можем возвращать ему материал без веской причины, — устало напомнил Коулсон. — Директор Фьюри дал понять, что расценит такое, как неоправданное задерживание данных…

— Но ответить мы ему можем? — опробовал почву Клинт.

— Можем, — хором отозвались Коулсон и Романова.

— На фирменной бумажке отдела внедрения? — продолжал Клинт.

— Теоретически — да, носитель в протоколе не оговорен, — неуверенно согласился Коулсон.

— Фирменными чернилами отдела связей с общественностью?..  
Коулсона всегда несколько пугало просветлённое выражение лица Клинта. Как правило, оно обозначало, что у лучника появилась какая-нибудь «гениальная» идея. В такие моменты Фил всегда начинал подозревать, что у Бартона где-нибудь в личном отсеке припрятано капище Локи.

Тони Старк, зевая, расписался в получении заказного письма и захлопнул дверь перед лицом «курьера». Посыльные «Щита» были настолько суровы, что отказывались давать документы под расписку Пеппер, так что приходилось встречать каждого лично. Тони вскрыл пакет, вытряхнул из него аккуратный, надписанный ровным почерком агента Коулсона конверт и, уже предвкушая развлечение, потянулся за ножом для бумаг. То, что Коулсон каждый раз умудрялся ему вежливо отвечать, перечисляя директивы и не пытаясь переходить на личности, было для Тони краше любого аттракциона. За каждой строкой явственно слышался зубовный скрежет. Читать такое было сущим удовольствием.  
Тони вскрыл конверт, развернул заверенную печатью бумагу и начал читать.

Что-то заискрило в его разуме где-то на третьем абзаце. Потому что Коулсон так писать не мог. Тони глянул в конец письма — подпись и печать были на месте. Тони глянул в третий абзац. Строка: «Так что следующим вашим квестом, о, юный падаван, явно будет поиск отмазки для Фьюри по поводу той расхреначенной закусочной» никуда не делась.

Дальше было только хуже.

Неизвестно, какие вещества употреблял Коулсон, но в течение последующих двух листов официального письма он бурно одобрял стилистику написания отчёта («Жжоте, Старк, напалмом, не наглядеться, всем отделом угораем…»), выражал восхищение работой Тони («…а уж какой кайф делать ставки, убьётесь вы в этот раз или нет…») и рассчитывал на дальнейшее сотрудничество (« …и да пребудет с вами Сила!»). Истерика Старка усугубилась, когда он, вернувшись с кухни со стаканом виски и решив перечитать письмо, чтобы убедиться в его реальности, застал на журнальном столике плавно распадавшийся лист бумаги, с которого уже испарились все чернила, кроме подписи и последней строчки.

Она гласила: «Всем чмоки в этом чате!»

— Стоп, Коулсон, вы что, хотите сказать, что это чистой воды совпадение?

— Так точно, сэр.

— То есть, вы _случайно_ написали ответ на отчёт Старка симпатическими чернилами на прототипе самоуничтожающейся от контакта с кислородом бумаги?

— Всё бывает, сэр.

— Вы в курсе, что Старк после этого посещал психолога?

— Сочувствую, сэр. Не знал, что он такой впечатлительный, сэр.

— Коулсон, ну мне-то можете сказать: идея Бартона, да?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

— Ну хоть что-то вы в своё оправдание сказать можете?!..

— Я никому не скажу, что вы тоже принимали в этом участие, сэр.

— Умеете вы уесть, Коулсон.

— Умею, сэр.

— Ладно, Фил, отомри. Напишешь в объяснительной, что Локи попутал. А Бартону с Романовой объяви мою личную благодарность. Под грифом секретности с ограниченным допуском, разумеется.


	4. Карты, щит и два носка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.08 Локи|Мстители. Игра в покер на раздевание. "Клинт, о чем ты думал, когда учил Бога Магии и Обмана играть в карты?!". Желательно, что бы в первую очередь подраздели Коулсона, Романову, и самого Локи (дабы не палиться раньше времени). H+

Стоит отметить, что первыми нервы не выдержали у Тони Старка. Вопль: «Клинт, о чем ты думал, когда учил бога Магии и Обмана играть в карты?!» у мистера Старка сопровождался ожесточённым срыванием майки, что, в целом, только усиливало эффект.  
Упомянутое божество только радостно скалилось. На его бесстыдном челе читалась убеждённость в том, что идея обменять неделю перемирия на день невинных смертных удовольствий казалась трикстеру всё более удачной.

Непонятно, какая сила нашептала Клинту Бартону, что «невинные смертные удовольствия» тождественны понятию «партия в покер на раздевание», но Локи ухватился за идею с неожиданным рвением. И спустя сорок минут «учебного практикума» команда Мстителей, исключая разве что отсыпавшегося Халка и не посвящённого в планы Фьюри, сдвинула с переговорного стола секретные документы и села играть.

Через час за столом оставались только Старк, Локи и агент Коулсон. Так что, когда в ответ на почти риторический вопрос Тони Бартон попытался непонимающе развести руками, на него тут же зашикал закрывавшийся щитом из вибраниума Роджерс. Бартон прикрылся. Сидевший рядом и загородившийся Мьёлльниром Тор насмешливо фыркнул. Агент Романова разочарованно вздохнула и поплотнее закуталась в пиджак Коулсона — старший по званию отдал проигранное даме, мотивируя это тем, что чисто технически даме это нужнее.

— Наталья, — разочарованно крякнул Тони, глядя в свои карты, — ты бы распахнула, что ли, пиджак, может, отвлечёшь…

— Отвлечёт, — рассудительно согласился Коулсон, добирая карты из общей колоды. — Вас, мистер Старк — обязательно отвлечёт. Так что сидите и не перевозбуждайтесь.

Старк насупился. В данный момент они с Коулсоном шли почти на равных, если не считать того, что Старк снял с себя на один носок больше, и сидели за столом без рубашек, но в брюках. На фоне семафорящего синим реактора Тони прозаически небритая и имеющая явно использовавшийся по прямому назначению, а не накачанный напоказ рельеф грудь агента смотрелась, как танк на фоне тюнингованного мотоцикла. Во время последнего проигрыша агента Чёрная Вдова свистела в два пальца и просила «кинуть шмотки в зал» так рьяно, что спрятался за фэйспалмом даже Бартон. Дико веселившийся Локи проиграл только три раза — в самом первом круге, отдав шлем на откуп Бартону, в момент, когда окончательно раздели Романову, сняв плащ перед дамой, и расставшись с левым сапогом после того, как Коулсон снял галстук. От последнего концентрацию потерял даже Рождерс, потому что никто из присутствовавших не подозревал, что галстук можно снимать восемь минут подряд, да так, что к процессу откровенно просилась музыка.

— Вскрываемся, господа, — мурлыкнул Локи.

— Две двойки, — буркнул Тони.

— Каре, — оскалился трикстер.

Коулсон молча выложил на стол тройку королей. Локи просиял. Романова села поудобнее, явно настраиваясь на стриптиз. Коулсон, не меняя выражения лица, доложил к тройке пару тузов.

— Фулл хаус, — мрачно констатировал Старк, снимая второй носок.

— Знаешь, сын Коула, — задумчиво сказал Локи, снимая второй сапог, — если так пойдёт и дальше, мне придётся учить смертных управляться с застёжками брони асов; в одиночку я её не сниму.

Романова, которой уже нечего было терять, заверила, что поможет, в случае чего. Тор издевательски хмыкнул: у него с разоблачением проблем не возникло, хотя Бартон ехидно предлагал ему беспроигрышную тактику — снимать доспехи не целиком, а по чешуйке брони.

— И напомни взять у тебя пару уроков, — тише добавил трикстер. — Даже я не блефую с таким спокойным лицом.

— Могу предложить устроить частичную атрофию лицевых мышц, это многое решит, — спокойно посоветовал Коулсон. — Старк, не смотрите так, сдавайте. Я обещал Романовой проиграть в этом кону...


	5. О асы и ваны, о люди Мидгарда...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.14 Коулсон/Сиф. "Да что ты в нем нашла?" - "Фандрал, я разбираюсь в мужчинах лучше, чем ты"

— О, асы и ваны, — нараспев проговорил Фандрал, дирижируя себе бумажным стаканчиком с кофе, — о люди Мидгарда, узрите же ту, что луну затмевает, очами туманными… кхм…

Аса заклинило на подборе следующей строки. Всеотец бы не одобрил. В сердцах швырять кубок в стену и ожесточённо начинать считать слоги на пальцах, как бывало в Асгарде, здесь, на Земле, Фандралу было не к лицу. Тем более что наученный горьким опытом профессор Селвиг настоял на том, чтобы кофе воителю выдали в одноразовой посуде.

Воительницу Сиф не впечатляли ни стихи, ни латте с карамелью. Воительница Сиф в данный момент со свойственным ей нордическим спокойствием критически осматривала себя в зеркале. Обозначенные выше туманные очи были чуть задумчивее, чем предполагала обычная ситуация. Латы были отполированы до блеска. Метательные ножи были наточены так, что при желании могли резать нанобактерий.

Иными словами, леди Сиф собиралась на свидание.

— Я надеюсь, твой выбор хотя бы пал на достойного воина, — отчаявшись сложить песню дальше и отхлебнув кофе, подал голос Фандрал. — Пожалуй… если я уже с ним знаком, я даже возьмусь угадать, на кого именно.

— Ты должен мне за прошлое пари, — промурлыкала воительница, поправляя причёску.

— Ах, брось, огненноокая богиня, — фыркнул Фандрал. — Дай мне подсказку.

Сиф покосилась на бездельничавшего воина. Иногда он бывал хуже Локи…

— Хорошо, — сдержанно отозвалась она. — Я дам три подсказки. И, если не угадаешь, клянусь оперением Фрейи, быть тебе главным по кухне всю неделю.

Угроза, на взгляд Фандрала, была весомой. Ас отставил кофе и подался вперёд:

— Я весь внимание, Сиф.

— Он умеет обращаться с сорока двумя типами стрелкового оружия.

Фандрал моргнул. На его взгляд, характеристика вполне могла включать в себя и Ястребиного глаза, и Тони из дома Старков и даже леди Чёрную Вдову.

— Он устойчив к выпивке, как ас, — продолжала Сиф, сдувая с нарукавника незримую пылинку.

Это было больше похоже на Стивена из дома Роджера, но перспективы были по-прежнему туманны. Тот же Тони мог выработать приличный иммунитет, например…

— Он не владеет ни магией, ни силами мидгардских зелий, однако способен вступить в бой и с йотуном, — с улыбкой завершила Сиф, складывая руки на груди и щурясь на воина.

Фандрал задумался. В сухом остатке стопроцентными, не подвергнутыми изменению смертными людьми из виденных им были только профессор Селвиг, Ястребиный глаз и…

— Нет, — с ужасом выдохнул ас, когда до него дошло. — Только не он.

Сорок два типа стрелкового оружия. Восприятие выпивки, как будто она проходит через организм, не касаясь сознания. Никакой магии. Никаких мутаций. Очень, _очень_ сдержанная манера поведения, за которой скрывался потенциал, способный разворотить пару кварталов к йотунской матери одним мусорным ведром. Или зубочисткой. Или автомобильной покрышкой. Фандрал видел, как этот человек один раз вырубил нападавшего веником. Причём потом вернул веник уборщице, у которой его позаимствовал, и извинился за неудобства.

— Только не сын Коула, — онемевшими губами проговорил Фандрал.

— Поздравляю, славный Фандрал, — оскалилась Сиф, — твой долг за прошлое пари прощён!

— Да что ты в нем нашла?!! — не выдержала психика аса.

— Фандрал, я разбираюсь в мужчинах лучше, чем ты.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится… ТАКОЕ?!

— Если под «таким» подразумевался обыкновенный смертный, способный призвать к дисциплине отряд из мутантов, асов и мудрецов Мидгарда, то — да. — Сиф в последний раз взглянула в зеркало, осталась удовлетворена и, напоследок сверкнув улыбкой, утопала по лестнице на крышу выделенного асам строения.

— О, асы и ваны, — пробормотал Фандрал, слушая звук садящегося на крышу вертолёта, — о люди Мидгарда, узрите союз, что нас всех устрашает…

Фандралу было решительно незачем знать, что Сиф уже знала не только про сорок два вида оружия, но и про внушительное число способов приготовить спагетти, владение которыми агент Фил Коулсон кропотливо возвёл в ранг искусства. Точно так же полковнику Фьюри не стоило знать, что его лучший агент выбил себе свободное воздушное пространство на пару часов в определённом секторе исключительно для того, чтобы Сиф могла попробовать себя в вождении вертолёта. Вертолёт предоставила компания «Старк Индастриз», глава которой в данный момент был в душевном состоянии, близком к состоянию Фандрала — только не пытался складывать вису.

В принципе, думал десятью минутами позже агент Коулсон, глядя, как восторженно визжит богиня, набирая высоту под звук грохочущих винтов, даже если они разворотят машину к йотунской матери, — оно того стоит. Тем более что расходы всё равно будут за счёт Старка. Тем более что леди в глухих доспехах, которые снять без предлога вроде «простите, у вас здесь пластина погнулась» будет как-то неприлично. Тем более что под ними пустыня, и запеленгуют их сигнал очень нескоро…

О чём думала спустя полтора часа леди Сиф, с удовольствием пристраивая голову на сгибе локтя сидящего на обломках вертолётной кабины и чему-то немотивированно улыбавшегося смертного, история умалчивает.

Но оно того стоило.  
Вне всякого сомнения.


	6. Смена кодов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 [36] Агент Коулсон/Тони Старк. Тони взламывает секретные архивы ЩИТа слишком часто. Коулсону дали задание прекратить этот беспредел.

— Мистер Старк, агент Коулсон на линии.

Тони фыркнул, доливая в стакан виски. Руки после тестов последней модели костюма тряслись — Джарвис, разумеется, всё рассчитал, и Тони был практически уверен в успешности теста, но на уровень адреналина в крови это никак не влияло.

— Мистер Старк…

— Меня нет, — лениво отозвался Тони.

— Мистер Старк, он настаивает.

— Джарвис, мне тебя учить? Перенаправь звонок в приёмную «Старк Индастриз», пусть поговорит с бухгалтерией, обменяется опытом…

— Мистер Ст.

Голос Джарвиса не затух, как помехи, а просто прекратился. Тони, раздражённо фыркнув, отставил стакан на барную стойку.

— Перепаяю, — пригрозил он.

Ответа не последовало.

— Бред, — пробормотал изобретатель, направляясь к одной из встроенных в стены дома панелей управления искусственным интеллектом. Джарвис сбоил крайне редко, но и у него случались неудачные дни. Рассматривать мысль о том, что искин мог просто сломаться, Старк даже не собирался. 

Тони прицокнул языком, запустив программу диагностики.

По системе Джарвиса гулял подозрительно знакомый вирус. Примерно такого же простенького, но умного «шпиона» сам Старк запустил в систему архивной документации «Щита», так, не со зла, просто развлечься. Вирус тогда так удачно перепрограммировал какую-то мелочёвку во внутреннем распределении уровней доступа к секретной информации, что довёл Ника Фьюри до нервного тика на несуществующем левом глазу.  
Судя по качеству исполнения запущенного в нутро Джарвиса клона вируса Старка, на «Щит» начали работать русские хакеры. Точно так же врезать, как выражалась мисс Романова, «той же палкой в то же место» братья-славяне определённо умели, причём делали это со вкусом и непонятно откуда взявшимся умением. Тони мог бы вправить вирусу мозги, переписав его заново, это не было проблемой. Надо было только сменить пару внутренних кодов…

— Я бы на вашем месте этого не делал.

Тони чуть не разбил панель.  
И очень медленно обернулся.

— Смена этих кодов приведёт лишь к саморазрушению заражённой системы, — спокойно завершил мысль стоявший в дверном проёме Коулсон.

— Мысли читать научились, как я погляжу? — ехидно уточнил Старк.

— Нет. — Коулсон, кажется, улыбнулся, но с его лицом никогда нельзя было это определить с точной уверенностью. Такое движение мышц могло быть, скажем, гримасой презрения. Или скорбью по потерянному времени. — Просто я знаю, как это работает; я сам переписывал вашу программу.

— Ого, — хмыкнул Старк, задвигая бесполезную панель на место. — Вы ещё и в информатике молодец, хвалю. Антивирусом не поделитесь?

— Сначала поговорим.

Выражение лица Коулсона поменялось в неизвестную сторону. Старк подумал и решил, что это его не так уж и бесило.

— Поменьше слов, побольше дела*, — продекламировал Тони, подхватывая стакан со стойки. — Вам налить чего, или так и будете стоять, суровый и трезвый, как тень отца Гамлета?

Коулсон на секунду прикрыл глаза. Кажется, таким способом у него выражался процесс внутреннего управления гневом. Тони сделал мысленную зарубку — выявить, изучить, классифицировать и слить во внутреннюю сеть «Щита» мелочи мимики агента, так, посмеяться. Это было бы покруче перечня самых странных клякс Роршаха с комментариями профессионального таксидермиста.

— Налейте, — спокойно и вежливо отозвался Коулсон, прерывая ход мыслей Тони. — Того же, что и себе. 

— Боитесь, что отравлю? — довольно оскалился Старк.

Коулсон посмотрел на него так, будто был удивлён вопросом.

— Нет, — отозвался он.

— А что тогда? — приподнял брови Тони, наливая виски во второй стакан.

Агент поднял взгляд с рук Старка. Тони поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему отчего-то неуютно смотреть Коулсону в глаза.

— Просто доверяю вашему вкусу, — ответил агент.

Глаза у Коулсона были светлые, с тёмными точками в радужке, как начинающая ржаветь сталь. Тони моргнул.

— Польщён.

— Не стоит, мистер Старк. — Коулсон принял стакан из его рук и на секунду задумчиво уставился в недра виски. — Директор Фьюри поручил мне решить вопрос регулярного взлома архивных баз «Щита».

— Присаживайтесь, — пропустив всё мимо ушей, кивнул на стоявший у окна диван Тони. — Всегда было интересно посмотреть, как вы себя ведёте, чуток выпив — не собираюсь упускать такой шанс…

На месте Коулсона, сам Тони в этот момент начал бы возмущаться, что его не слушают. У агента это вместилось в двухсекундный взгляд. А потом Коулсон сделал кое-что, от чего у Старка, судя по ощущениям, на микрон сместилась шрапнель в груди.

Аккуратный и спокойный агент Коулсон аккуратно и спокойно хлопнул свою порцию виски в два глотка, слегка ослабил галстук и действительно сел на предложенный диван. Только не так, как обычно садился на памяти Старка — на краешек, с прямой спиной, а устало откидываясь на спинку и решительно не заботясь о субординации.

— Ну так не упускайте, — ровным тоном отозвался на последнюю произнесённую Старком вслух фразу Коулсон.

По правде говоря, на тот момент Тони слишком много эпитетов оставил не озвученными, так что он не сразу сообразил, о чём шла речь.

— А, — многословно среагировал он. И, подумав, добавил: — Многообещающее начало.

Следующее движение мимических мышц агента Тони определённо планировал занести в справочник под грифом: «Коулсон не впечатлён». Сам Тони был, напротив, впечатлён — не до уровня разрыва шаблона восприятия, разумеется, но достаточно сильно. Так что, прихватив с собой свой стакан и графин, Старк плюхнулся на диван рядом с агентом и уточнил:

— Будем проводить воспитательную беседу, я правильно понял?

— Они на вас всё равно не действуют, — холодно отозвался агент, откидывая голову на край спинки дивана.

Под таким углом Старку было видно линию горла Коулсона, чётко, в деталях, вплоть до пульсации артерии. Тони непрошенно подумал о том, что демонстрация незащищённого горла у некоторых хищников считается позой подчинения. Дальше мысль запнулась и не пошла.

— Я думал, вы выполняете все приказы руководства, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Руководство тоже так думает, — спокойно проговорил Коулсон, не поворачивая головы. — Но в данном случае я считаю должным заявить, что раздражение от вашего поведения достигло критической массы и претерпело качественное перерождение.

— А по-человечески? — подумав, уточнил Тони.

— Вы меня так бесите, что сейчас мне уже всё равно, что с вами делать, — бесцветным тоном сказал Коулсон потолку.

Повисла тишина. Старк, поморгав, ополовинил свой стакан. Задумчиво посмотрел на неподвижного агента. Допил виски. Пожевал нижнюю губу. И уточнил:

— Может, ещё по стаканчику?

— Хуже не будет, — ровным голосом ответил Коулсон.

Эта версия агента необъяснимым образом действовала Старку на нервы. Это был не нормальный Коулсон, вежливо грозящий табельным оружием или терпеливо повторявший детали правил поведения внутри штаб-квартиры. Это был какой-то совсем чужой, непривычный, непрошибаемый тип. Вдобавок, тип в какой-то момент повернул к Старку голову и уставился куда-то сквозь Тони настолько ничего не выражавшим взглядом, что Старку стало действительно не по себе.

— Я так понял, что нам пора пить за знакомство, — нервно хмыкнул Тони, передавая Коулсону вновь наполненный бокал. — Признавайтесь, когда вы успели сожрать нашего Коулсона и напялить его шкурку.

— Программу, которую я запустил в вашу систему, можно нейтрализовать вашим же изначальным вирусом, — баюкая стакан в пальцах, задумчиво сказал Коулсон. — Для справки: директор Фьюри был не в восторге, когда ваш компьютерный миньон сменил его уровень доступа с девятого на второй. Считайте, что я всё же провожу воспитательную беседу, исключительно с целью вас убедить в аутентичности моей… шкурки.

— От тоста за знакомство вы так просто не отвертитесь, — криво ухмыльнулся Тони.

Коулсон молча посмотрел на него. Выражение на этом практически нечитаемом лице могло бы сойти за снисходительную усмешку в равных долях с сарказмом и равнодушием.

— Давайте, как в клубе анонимных алкоголиков, — развеселился Старк, доливая и себе. — Привет, я Тони, и я Железный человек! Ну, ваша очередь.

— Привет, — слабо усмехнулся Коулсон, — я Фил, и у меня восьмой уровень доступа к секретной информации «Щита».

— У вас на пропуске написано, что седьмой, — заметил Тони.

— На пропуске открытая информация, — явно автоматически отозвался Коулсон. А потом уточнил: — Вы читали моё досье?

— Вообще-то, я как-то раз просто присмотрелся к пропуску, — честно признался Старк. — А что? Стоит почитать? Интересный сюжет?

— Не стоит, — лаконично ответил Коулсон, отпив виски.

— Фил? — прищурился Тони. — Вы что, обиделись, что ли? Я пошутил про досье, если что. Но теперь мне интересно.

— Настолько интересно, чтобы снова взломать архивы «Щита»? — не глядя на Старка, спросил Коулсон.

— Ну-у, — протянул Тони. По правде говоря, сама мысль о том, что архивы можно было и не взламывать, его даже не посещала.

Коулсон снова отпил из своего стакана и внимательно посмотрел в сторону Старка. Тони объективно не понравилось отсутствие какого бы то ни было выражения на его лице. Это была маска, совершенная, лишённая эмоций напрочь.

— В досье не пишут ничего скандального, — ровным тоном сказал Коулсон. — В досье пишут только факты. Характеристики. Списки служебных заданий и обязанностей. Регистрируют нарушения. Нам с вами снова придётся пить за знакомство, если вы почитаете мой файл… Тони.

Старк молча прикончил свой стакан виски. И налил новый. В голове уже начинало шуметь, но в данном случае это действительно было к лучшему.

— Сколько вам лет, Фил? — тихо спросил он.

— Я вас на восемь лет старше. Зачем вам?

— Пытаюсь оценить разницу восприятия, — пробормотал Тони. — Вы же не всегда, чёрт бы вас побрал, были таким опасным занудой с восьмым уровнем доступа.

Коулсон почти неслышно хмыкнул, снова откинув голову на спинку.

— Не всегда, — после долгой паузы сказал он.

На Старка он не смотрел. Зато Старк смотрел на него — как на новый, неизученный механизм, который только предстояло придумать, как разобрать или хотя бы снять обшивку, не повредив. 

— Окей, — наконец, высказался Тони. — Давайте так. Я прекращаю взламывать ваши базы, а вы мне рассказываете, что такого страшного в вашем досье.

Коулсон моргнул.

— Взламывайте лучше базы.

— О, — оценил Тони. — Что, боитесь огласки вашего тёмного прошлого?

— Нет. — Коулсон перевёл взгляд на Тони. Стальные с точками ржавчины глаза смотрели почти насмешливо. — Просто обмен будет неравноценным.

— Что, ваши секреты важнее тайн «Щита»? — фыркнул Тони.

— Нет.

— Да что вы заладили со своим «нет»!

— Я переписал свои данные, когда ваш вирус начал взламывать нашу систему. Моего настоящего досье нет в базе.

Старк поперхнулся виски.

— Информация хранится только в сейфе в бункере Ника Фьюри на бумажных носителях, — почти улыбаясь, проговорил Коулсон. — Да, у Ника Фьюри есть бункер, и притом не один. Да, это секретная информация. Да, я над вами издеваюсь.

— Знаете, когда вы говорили «нет», вы были симпатичнее, — крякнул Тони.

— Допьём ваш графин, и я стану ещё симпатичнее, — констатировал Коулсон.

Старк обдумал эту вероятность.   
И долил агенту в стакан.

Старк потом не мог точно вспомнить, о чём они говорили. Кажется, о Будапеште и какой-то секретной операции, связанной с траффиком оружия. Или про какой-то старый ангар, в котором лет двадцать назад «Щит» наткнулся на какую-то пугающую дрянь из соседнего измерения. Говорил по большей части Коулсон, — он, кстати, правда стал симпатичнее, особенно когда снял галстук. Для Тони долго молчать и слушать было непривычно, но отчего-то приятно. Тем более, что, когда Коулсон сбивался с нити рассказа и пускался в перечисление технических показателей, это звучало даже лучше. Они говорили про Ближний и Дальний Восток, про королеву Великобритании, про летающие корабли. Про синтетическую музыку. Про хороший коньяк. Про неуставные отношения. Про конструктивные отличия между последними двумя поколениями костюмов Старка.

Кажется, где-то на этапе, когда Коулсон по полочкам разложил перечень слабых мест последней модели брони класса «Марк», Тони заявил:

— Фил, ты чудо, ты в курсе?

Агент, видимо, не был информирован на эту тему, и поэтому на какую-то секунду замолк, осмысляя. Тони было достаточно такой краткой заминки.

Целовать настолько странного собеседника было достаточно ново даже с жизненным опытом Старка. Тони как-то раз целовался с военным. Кажется, даже с разведчиком, и такое было на какой-то вечеринке, на которой он упился в дым. И с мужчиной старше себя — по глупости и настолько давно, это почти стёрлось из памяти. Но вот понятие «поцеловать агента Коулсона» до этого момента не рассматривалось Тони даже на уровне гипотезы.

Кто же знал, что это в итоге окажется так легко.  
Кто же думал, что Коулсона было невозможно смутить даже этим.  
Кто же предполагал, что Коулсон настолько быстро ориентировался в ситуации.

До этой стадии Старк успел додумать внятно. А потом выяснилось, что Коулсон умел целоваться в ответ, невозмутимо и без лишней спешки, и вопрос о внятном мышлении отпал сам собой. Ощущения вытеснили мысли; разум пытался справиться с настолько мощным потоком данных. Разум регистрировал сухие факты, как в досье. Факт того, что Фил маниакально гладко брился, но это не спасало от практически незаметной визуально щетины. Факт того, что температурная разница между ними заставляла Старка воспринимать чужие прикосновения, как прохладные. Факт того, что у поцелуя был металлический привкус — не крови, а самих губ, солоноватый, чуть отдававший горчинкой виски. Факт того, что у лосьона после бритья Коулсона был едва различимый, тонкий оттенок аромата гиацинтов. Факт того, что на близком расстоянии ржавая сталь глаз казалась ещё холоднее, чем была на самом деле.

— Держу пари, этого в твоём досье нет, — выдохнул Тони.

— И не будет, — тихо ответил агент.

Тони на секунду ощутил себя болезненно трезвым. А потом Коулсон устало вздохнул и сам притянул его к себе. По ощущениям, дальше у Тони был какой-то ослепительно сладкий провал в памяти. Опомнился Старк минут через десять, на моменте, когда Коулсон мягко отцеплял его пальцы от своего пиджака.

— Не думаю, что это удачная идея, — вежливо говорил агент.

— Вам мастер-классы надо давать, — только и смог выговорить Тони.

— Мне приятно, что мы с вами вернулись к деловому тону, — едва заметно улыбнулся Коулсон, накидывая на шею галстук и, не глядя, затягивая аккуратный узел. — Мистер Старк.

— Агент Коулсон.

— Мне стоит снова переписывать собственное досье?

— Не-ет, — протянул Тони, выдыхая и откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Попросите лучше Фьюри, чтоб дописал в вашу секретную папку, что у вас всё-таки есть суперспособности. В ваших базах я явно ничего интереснее сегодняшнего не выловлю.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Старк.

— Заходите ещё, агент Коулсон. Только не ломайте больше Джарвиса.

— Я постараюсь.

— Как прошло? — было первым, что сказал Фьюри.

— Без особенных осложнений, — спокойно отозвался Коулсон, спускаясь на лифте на первый этаж башни Старка. — Психически и эмоционально мистер Старк сейчас… достаточно озадачен. И занят починкой объекта «Джарвис». По моим прогнозам, в комплексе факторы воздействия оказали требуемый эффект. В ближайшие неделю-две он будет искать ваш личный секретный бункер.

— Бункер?!

— Бункер, сэр.

— Коулсон, ты чудо, а не сотрудник.

— Вот только вы не начинайте.

— Сама беседа прошла без эксцессов?

— В целом, я бы даже оценил её, как приятную, — подумав, резюмировал Коулсон. — За мою психику и моральный облик можете не беспокоиться.

— Возвращайся на объект и передай руководство Хилл. Кажется, ты наконец мотивировал меня выделить тебе выходной. Бункер, подумать только.

Коулсон улыбнулся, садясь в машину.

На самом деле, Старк не был так уж не прав сегодня в своих умозаключениях. У агента правда была в досье характеристика, которую можно было считать суперспособностью.

Это была полная невосприимчивость к алкоголю.

____________________________  
*A little less conversation, a little more action © Элвис наш Пресли.


	7. Отклонения в уникальности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 [11] Коулсон/Старк, «Чертов ты вечный двигатель…»

-1-

— Вообще-то, я бы справился и сам, — пробормотал Тони Старк, неподвижно сидя на полу и пристально наблюдая за руками стоявшего рядом на коленях человека.

Человек не отреагировал. В принципе, согласно собранной Старком статистике наблюдений, агент Коулсон вообще в последнее время всё реже и реже реагировал на его выпады. Язвительный тон Старка агент пропускал мимо ушей, лишь изредка вяло огрызаясь подчёркнуто вежливым тоном. И продолжал выполнять свою работу — монотонно, чётко, размеренно, как хорошо спроектированный механизм.

— Только обшивку не задень, — не выдержал Тони парой секунд спустя.

Коулсон на секунду поднял на него взгляд. В глазах агента читалось даже не выражение, а несколько абзацев текста в адрес разговорчивости нарывавшегося на звание Капитана Очевидности миллиардера.

— Всё, молчу, — буркнул Старк.

— Поднимите чуть выше вправо, — снова опуская взгляд, ровным тоном попросил Коулсон.

Старк вздохнул и выполнил просьбу. Кроме них с Коулсоном, в роскошном здании отеля не было никого; людей эвакуировали, едва прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Сирену включил сам Старк, когда проснулся в своём номере и обнаружил наполовину спаянную с реактором бомбу с впечатляющим зарядом пластида и неумолимо и беззвучно ведущим отсчёт часовым механизмом. Подсветка часов была ярко-синей, в тон реактору. Как и оплётка проводов. Это выглядело по-своему… стильно.

Очевидно, Локи наскучило играть с одной только магией.

Из представителей «Щита» в здании в момент тревоги были только агент Романова и агент Коулсон. Романова, насколько Тони было известно, теперь находилась вне расчётной зоны поражения и удерживала от глупостей некую Вирджинию Пеппер Поттс. И держала связь с головным офисом «Щита». Связи с Коулсоном напрямую у Натальи не было: Старк слишком хорошо знал, как детонируют подобные припаянной к нему конструкции от чужеродного сигнала в непосредственной близости.

А ещё Старк был в курсе, что агент Коулсон — не сапёр.

И что сапёры за отведённые таймером десять минут до него не доедут.

— Хорошо, — сказал тогда Коулсон, поднимая взгляд с мигавшего циферблата на кривившееся в невротичной усмешке лицо Старка. — По крайней мере, можно попробовать разъединить механизмы.

— Если реактор используется, как источник питания, и ты дернешь не за тот провод — рванёт, — предупредил Тони.

— Ну да, — меланхолично согласился Коулсон, снимая пиджак и аккуратно закатывая рукава рубашки. — Но если вы будете просто сидеть и ждать, шанс взорваться у вас гораздо выше.

— _Рванёт_ , — моргнув, повторил Тони. — И разнесёт пару этажей, Фил. Включая нас с тобой.

— Мне приятно, что вы обо мне беспокоитесь, мистер Старк, — холодно отозвался Коулсон. — Если вы согласны меня консультировать в процессе, вы сильно облегчите задачу.

С того момента прошло четыре минуты, и секунды на таймере продолжали неумолимо сменяться. Да, агент Коулсон не был сапёром. Но развинчивал сложные механизмы он с неожиданной сноровкой.

— Теперь потяни за крепление сердечника, — тихо говорил Старк, придерживая бомбу чуть выше реактора, чтобы провода не путались. — Должен будет последовать характерный щелчок…

— Есть, — спокойно отозвался Коулсон.

— Что там?

— Кажется, провода идут к основному кабелю, мистер Старк.

— К реактору они крепятся, или просто вокруг намотаны? — помолчав, уточнил Тони.

— Мне пока не видно. Приподнимите механизм выше.

— Господи, Фил, да зови же ты это бомбой. «Механизм», тоже мне политкорректное название…

— Если вам так удобнее, мистер Старк.

— Знаешь, если они крепятся к реактору, можно будет просто… — Тони осёкся.

Коулсон на секунду перестал возиться с проводами и вскинул взгляд на изобретателя.

— Просто — что? — тихо уточнил он.

— Вынуть его, — бесцветным голосом проговорил Тони. — Питание бомбы от этого не прекратится. На таймере ещё останется время, можно будет успеть убраться из здания…

— У меня только два вопроса, — глядя куда-то в глубину имплантата, проговорил Коулсон. — Во-первых, насколько сильнее будет взрыв, если к мощности взрывчатки приплюсовать мощность вашего… вечного двигателя.

— Э-э… Ну, будет не так плохо, как ты думаешь, на самом деле…

— Во-вторых, сколько протянете лично вы без стимуляции реактором.

— Минуты две, — подумав, признался Тони. — Может, три.

— Я беру назад некоторые термины, которые я внёс в вашу характеристику, мистер Старк, — выпрямив спину и отложив отвёртку, проговорил Коулсон.

— Например?..

— Я больше никогда не назову гением такого дебила.

Тони от неожиданности прикусил язык. «Дебил» его не задел; ему очень хотелось уточнить, правда ли в написанной Коулсоном характеристике фигурировало слово «гений».

— Ещё идеи будут? — уточнил Коулсон.

— Можешь ещё поковырять кабель, — ядовито предложил Тони. — Глядишь, сдетонирует, и не надо будет завтра отчёт писать…

— Не могу, — сухо отозвался агент.

И молча поднял руки вверх.

Тони хотел что-то съязвить, но весь мрачный сарказм застрял на полпути к речевым центрам, когда Старк понял, в чём дело. У Коулсона дрожали руки. Тряслись. У Коулсона. Который до этого момента спокойно раскручивал способную сдетонировать в любую секунду дрянь. И самым жутким в этой ситуации было не то, что агент не рисковал в таком состоянии соваться отверткой в спайку имплантата с бомбой, и даже не то, что до заявления Тони про выкинутый реактор руки не тряслись.

Жутким было то, что Коулсон не уходил.

— Осталось три с половиной минуты, — покосившись на таймер, тихо сказал Тони. — Ты успеешь прогулочным шагом выйти из здания, ты в курсе?

— Тоже не могу, — спокойно отозвался Коулсон.

— Фил, ты псих?

— Вероятно.

Коулсон глубоко вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза, несколько раз сжав и разжав кулаки. И снова взялся за отвёртку, холодно велев:

— Сдвиньте механизм чуть левее.

Тони молча повиновался. Стоило признать, что мотиваций Коулсона он и раньше не понимал. Но в последние шесть с половиной минут его способность к пониманию, видимо, вообще стремилась к нулю. Глядя на то, как агент невозмутимо поддевает что-то внутри его имплантата, Старк вдруг болезненно ярко представил себе, что будет, если механизм всё-таки взорвётся. Первым рванёт пластид в его руках. Наверное, он не успеет понять, что происходит — или успеет подумать что-то вроде: «Ну вот, я так и знал». Боли он точно не почувствует: слишком близко заряд, слишком быстро поджарятся нервные окончания. Коулсона отшвырнёт к противоположной стене — он тоже умрёт раньше, чем успеет осознать боль. С него сорвёт кожу, его тело вскипит, и к моменту, когда сдетонирует реактор, от него уже почти ничего не останется. Его останки даже нельзя будет потом по структуре отличить от остатков стены. Старк ощутил приступ острого созерцательного любопытства: интересно, в каком радиусе разлетятся их тела после такого взрыва?..

Холод мысли о том, что он всё равно этого никогда не узнает, был слишком ощутимым. 

— Не стесняйтесь комментировать, если вас ударило током, мистер Старк, — флегматично прокомментировал пробежавшую по телу изобретателя дрожь Коулсон, потянувшись за лежавшим рядом пинцетом.

— Если бы меня ударило током, мы бы уже не разговаривали, — огрызнулся Тони. — Я не могу контролировать реакции организма на скорую кончину, я всё-таки не железный.

Коулсон издал какой-то совершенно неуместный звук. Старк с удивлением понял, что агент смеялся.

— В чём дело? — вскинул брови Тони.  
— Мне понравился ваш выбор определений, мистер Старк. Железный Человек «всё-таки не железный». Спасибо за сочный каламбур, я точно запомню его до конца своих дней.

— То есть, на ближайшие пятьдесят две секунды, — покосившись на таймер, желчно заключил Тони.

— Не исключено, — усмехнулся Коулсон, выпрямляясь, откладывая пинцет и нашаривая на полу кусачки.

А ведь ему совсем не страшно, оторопело подумал Тони, глядя в лицо агенту. Правда не страшно. Как будто он не верит в эту чёртову бомбу… нет, не так. Как будто бомба не имеет никакого значения. Так, лишний тюнинг к реактору, ребячество, ничего серьёзного...

— Что ты собрался делать? — беспомощно спросил Старк.

— Я размотал провода, — отозвался агент. — Они действительно крепятся к вашему реактору. Думаю, теперь можно попробовать их отсоединить.

— За сорок секунд? — снова скосив глаза на таймер, нервно хихикнул Тони. — Хочешь сказать, что познал технологию — и знаешь, какой из двух одинаковых синих проводов резать?..

— Хочу сказать, что это уже не так важно.

Тони моргнул, встретив насмешливый взгляд Коулсона. Глаза у агента были серо-голубые и очень спокойные, как отражение пасмурного неба в многослойной линзе.

— На всякий случай, — неожиданно мягко улыбнулся Коулсон, — мистер Старк, из всех встреченных гениальных дебилов вы на моей памяти наиболее уникальны. Мне было бы неприятно вас пережить.

— Что ты… — ошалело начал Тони.

В следующий момент произошла последовательность действий, которую Тони смог осознать не с первого раза. Щёлкнули кусачки, практически одновременно, с почти неразличимой разницей во времени перекусывая один за другим оба крепившихся к реактору провода. Тряхнуло током Тони от прикосновения железных кончиков кусачек к внутренней обшивке имплантата. Пискнул таймер, не останавливаясь, а резко ускоряя отсчёт. Грохнул выстрел из табельного пистолета Коулсона, разбивая двойное стекло в окне. На мгновение неприятно ахнул в ушах, а потом обрушился внутрь этажа взрыв вышвырнутой в окно, сдетонировавшей уже в воздухе бомбы.

Тони успел подумать: «Ну вот, я так и знал».

Ему было смешно.

— Это был самый глупый поступок в моей жизни, — было первым, что услышал Старк, когда к нему вернулась способность чувственного восприятия окружающей действительности.

— Какой из них? — прохрипел Тони, выплёвывая бетонную крошку. — Чемпионский трёхочковый бомбой в окошко, тыканье железками в мою несчастную обшивку или попытка закрыть меня телом?

— В комплексе, — сипло отозвался Коулсон, приподнимаясь на локте и со звяканьем укладывая на вскрытый реактор с торчащими проводами гнутую крышку обшивки. — Это ваше, мистер Старк.

Тони на ощупь вставил сердечник реактора на место — с третьего раза, так как напрочь забыл об обрывках проводов. В процессе его ещё раз ощутимо дёрнуло током. _Сам себе дефибриллятор_ , мрачно подумал Тони, прилаживая крышку на место. Откатившийся в сторону Коулсон молча наблюдал за манипуляциями Тони, полулёжа на усыпанном стёклами и ошмётками бетона полу, прислонившись плечом к иссечённой осколками стене. 

— Почему оно не сдетонировало сразу? — помолчав, тихо спросил агент.

— Видимо, реактор был отвлекающим манёвром, — поморщился Тони. — Бонусным источником питания… При его отключении бомба не останавливала отсчёт, а ускоря…

Тони заткнулся, переосмыслив вопрос.

— Постой. — Старк, морщась от боли в ссадинах от осколков, сел и уставился на Коулсона. — То есть, ты не рассчитывал, что таймер остановится, когда ты отсоединишь реактор. Ты думал, что мы взорвёмся.

Коулсон выглядел уставшим, когда начал улыбаться в ответ на этот вопрос.

— Вероятная временная разница между «может быть, взорвёмся» и «точно взорвёмся» составляла секунд сорок, насколько я помню, — сипло сказал он. — Попытаться стоило, мистер Старк, согласитесь.

Тони тяжело поднялся на ноги, царственным жестом запахнул закопчённую рубашку, сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов и практически рухнул рядом с Коулсоном, плечом к плечу. Агент наблюдал за действиями изобретателя с вялым созерцательным интересом во взгляде.

— Памятуя твои слова… — начал Тони.

— Я не возьму «дебила» назад, мистер Старк.

— Кто бы говорил. Так вот, памятуя твои слова… Фил, из всех невозмутимых зануд с суицидальными наклонностями…

— У меня их нет. Психологи «Щита» однозначны в выводах.

— Расскажи психологам про сегодняшнее.

— В ваших мечтах, мистер Старк.

— Ты мне дашь договорить или нет?!

— Это нервное, мистер Старк. Я могу вас сейчас и убить на радостях.

— Ох. Фил. Агент Коулсон. Из всех невозможных, невозмутимых зануд с _латентными_ суицидальными наклонностями…

— Да, так будет точнее.

— …чёрт бы тебя побрал, я просил не перебивать, может, я пытаюсь говорить откровенно!

— Я вас слушаю. Внимательно.

— Коулсон, я тебя убью! Нет. Я тебя сейчас поцелую. Возможно, два раза. До меня только сейчас дошло, что мы действительно живы. Ты, зануда, слышишь — ты нас спас. Ты сам-то понимаешь, что ты нас только что спас. А ведь ты в любой момент мог уйти. И любоваться на панораму мелкодисперсной взвеси имени меня, которую бы разметало над городом — спорим, было бы красиво? В закатных лучах и с остаточной вспышкой реактора — а? А? Здорово бы было?!..

— Старк, чёртов ты вечный двигатель, — бессильно рассмеялся агент, которого Тони на протяжении всего монолога тряс за плечо. — Где у тебя кнопка?!

— Какая? — оторопело спросил Тони, от неожиданности прекращая трясти Коулсона.

— «Выкл.», — устало пояснил Коулсон. — Ваше общество, мистер Старк, потенциально страшнее эпицентра взрыва.

— Я тебя точно сейчас поцелую, — резюмировал Тони.

От ответного взгляда Коулсона у Старка со звоном отвалилась многострадальная крышка имплантата.

— То есть, не у одного меня латентные суицидальные наклонности, — подытожил агент.

— Знаешь, я даже смысла спорить не вижу, — хмыкнул Старк.

Ради разнообразия, агент Коулсон был с ним согласен.  
И тоже не видел смысла возражать.

-2-

Особняк, в котором располагалась штаб-квартира Мстителей, в тот вечер был чуть более шумным, чем обычно. Тони Старк с неопровержимой логикой обосновал в письменном виде, что желание отпраздновать то, что остался в живых — вполне нормальная человеческая практика, так что даже полковник Фьюри не нашёл причин возражать. 

Единственное, на чём полковник настоял — никаких посторонних.

И сослал в особняк агента Коулсона.

«Проследить».

Полковник Фьюри не учёл, что у Фила Коулсона чисто технически была примерно та же мотивация праздновать, что и у Старка. Иными словами, когда агент спокойно нацедил себе мартини, сел в углу и мирно сказал: «Делайте, что хотите, только не на камеру», продуманные Фьюри планы контроля Мстителей пошли прахом.

Впрочем, ситуацию ощутимо облегчало то, что Старк не пригласил никакой кордебалет. Из «посторонних» присутствовал только откликавшийся на «Роуди» военный лётчик, который, заметив Коулсона, отдал честь, пара учёных-астрофизиков с радостной и успешно заменявшей кордебалет аспиранткой, да троица воинов, на присутствии которых настоял Тор. Впрочем, «настоял» было сильно сказано; Тор просто проинформировал остальных, что воины будут присутствовать. Протестов не было. С другой стороны, видел бы Фьюри, как к Коулсону подсели радостная аспирантка и воительница из Асгарда, дабы уговорить пригубить принесённой Тором медовухи, он бы сказал миру много нового в области нецензурной лексики по поводу несоблюдения субординации.

Одним словом, где-то в четвёртом часу утра, когда Коулсон обнаружил себя на балконе особняка в попытке закурить, он был несколько обескуражен тем фактом, что абсолютно счастлив.

— Ты же вроде не куришь, — насмешливо прозвучало за его спиной.

Только когда трезвый, подумал Коулсон, вяло жуя фильтр сигареты. А это почти всегда. 

— Заскучал? — кивнув на дверь с балкона, ведущую в гостиную, хмыкнул Старк, облокачиваясь о перила рядом.

— Нет, — спокойно отозвался Коулсон, вынимая сигарету изо рта. — Переосмысляю.

— «Переосмысляю», — фыркнул Тони, передразнивая. — И много… напереосмыслялось? Кстати, у тебя помада на воротнике.

— У мисс Дарси Льюис несколько не в порядке координация движений, — ровным тоном отозвался Коулсон. — Ничего личного.

— А, ну да, — хмыкнул Тони. — У Дарси Льюис не в порядке координация. У леди Сиф не в порядке координация. У Наташи координация вообще ни к чёрту…

— Давайте без намёков.

— …у Пеппер она немного получше, но тоже не очень. А уж какая хреновая координация у агента Бартона, когда он напьётся…

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы это не афишировали.

— Что, Фил? Что тут все рады, что ты тоже остался жив? — усмехнулся Тони. — Хотя, согласен: вид плачущего в твой пиджак Соколиного глаза — это зрелище не для всех…

— Это не та информация, к которой стоит относиться с иронией, мистер Старк, — меланхолично отозвался Коулсон, ломая так и не закуренную сигарету и задумчиво кроша её с балкона.

— Проехали, Фил. Кстати, я так и не спросил — и не то, чтобы я хотел проверять, но — ваши медики из тебя всю шрапнель выковыряли?..

— «Шрапнель» — это громко сказано, мистер Старк, — усмехнулся Коулсон, поднимая взгляд на изобретателя.

— Не скажи, — хмыкнул Тони. — Мне пришлось потом перебрать крепления реактора — крышку обшивки так погнуло взрывом, что её теперь можно выставлять в музее современного искусства…

— В отчёте вы указали, что реактор не пострадал, — сухо проговорил Коулсон.

— Сам реактор — нет, там только обшивка немного… — беззаботно начал Тони. Оборвал себя на середине фразы. И с изумлением покосился на собеседника: — Ого. А ведь ты за меня беспокоишься.

— Судя по вопросу про шрапнель, это взаимно, — слабо улыбнулся Коулсон.

Старк с тихим звяканьем отставил стакан, с которым зашёл на балкон, на перила, и пристально посмотрел на агента.

— Как один уникальный дебил — другому уникальному дебилу, — с кривой усмешкой протянул Тони, — Фил, мне бы тоже было… неприятно тебя пережить.

— Вопрос исчерпан? — сухо уточнил агент.

— Не совсем.

Коулсон не стал возражать, когда Старк развернул его к себе и положил руки на плечи, притягивая ближе, так, что они в какой-то момент соприкоснулись лбами. Ощущение было скорее приятным, чем нет; горячая тяжесть ладоней Тони на его плечах не была в полной мере даже попыткой обнять. Это скорее смотрелось, как попытка нащупать опору. Учитывая выпитое и пережитое, вероятно, так оно и было. Агент в последний момент чуть повернул голову, и отчётливо пахший коньяком поцелуй Старка пришёлся на линию скулы.

— У вас тоже проблемы с координацией движений, мистер Старк? — глухо и устало спросил Коулсон.

— Ещё какие, — пробубнил Тони, утыкаясь лбом в плечо агенту.

— Я так и понял, — тихо резюмировал Коулсон, рассеянно проводя пальцами по волосам как-то судорожно пытавшегося обнять его крепче Старка. — Я так и думал…

Тони, ради разнообразия, воздержался от комментариев.  
Цитируя агента Коулсона — это была не та информация, к которой стоило относиться с иронией.

-3-

— Вообще-то, это конспиративная квартира, — было первым, что сказал агент Коулсон, открыв дверь и увидев Тони Старка.

— Вообще-то, мне плевать, — отозвался Тони. — Впустишь?

Коулсон молча отступил в сторону, пропуская изобретателя внутрь. Старк выглядел… не отполированным. Помятым. И при этом был пугающе трезв — Коулсон бы почувствовал запах, когда Старк, отчего-то явно бессознательно втягивая голову в плечи, протиснулся мимо него в коридоре.

— Рассказывайте, — лаконично проговорил Коулсон, закрывая дверь и кивая мявшемуся в гостиной Старку на квадратное кресло у журнального столика. — Квартира не прослушивается.

Судя по выражению лица Старка, он уже собирался заговорить, когда внезапно осознал, что кресло, в которое он так опрометчиво с размаху сел, только казалось мягким. Коулсон пододвинул второе кресло аналогичной конструкции ближе, усаживаясь напротив. На самом деле, агент держал оба кресла в квартире исключительно из соображений экономии пространства: тяжёлые квадратные монстры с жёстким каркасом одинаково хорошо раскладывались в кровати и, в случае чего, успешно баррикадировали дверь. То, что они обманчиво выглядели уютными, было ему только на руку.

— Дело касается работы, или вы по личному вопросу? — пару секунд понаблюдав за тем, как пытается сесть поудобнее более привычный к комфорту Тони, спросил Коулсон.

— Да, — резко отозвался Старк. — То есть… Фил, как ты на таком сидишь?!

— Сидя, мистер Старк. К какой части моего вопроса относилось ваше «да»?

Тони вздохнул, раздражённо потирая висок. Мигрень, подумал Коулсон. Не первый день. Не результат похмелья. Нервное, скорее всего.

_Нервное…_

— Фил, нам надо поговорить, — наконец, выдохнул Тони.

— Я вас слушаю, мистер Старк.

Тони вскинул взгляд. Коулсон спокойно разглядывал собеседника, почти такой же расслабленно-официальный, как на работе. Ну, может, только без пиджака и галстука и в псевдо-мягком кресле, а не в полном обмундировании и в центре какого-нибудь милитаризованного хаоса. На памяти Тони, на бомбу Коулсон смотрел так же.

— Я хочу знать, — медленно проговорил Старк, подбирая слова, — почему ты тогда не ушёл.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы точнее выражали мысли, — без выражения отозвался Коулсон, сцепляя руки в замок и чуть подаваясь вперёд. Поза, вкупе с её вопиющей смесью невербальной закрытости и явного интереса к предмету разговора, вышла несколько угрожающей. — Что конкретно вы подразумеваете под «тогда», мистер Старк?

Тони моргнул, бессознательно отшатываясь назад.

— «Тогда», когда вы сорвали подготовленную нами пресс-конференцию, — начал размеренно перечислять Коулсон, — или когда вы собрали внутри вашей виллы несанкционированный ускоритель частиц, или…

— Бога ради, Фил, как ускоритель частиц может быть несанкционированным?!

— …или когда вы обнаружили бомбу с часовым механизмом в спайке с вашим имплантатом, — ровным голосом продолжал агент. Тони с запозданием подумал, что очень давно не видел настолько тяжёлого взгляда. — Или два дня назад, когда вы праздновали собственное выживание в особняке, и, вероятно, под влиянием момента…

— Я имел в виду бомбу, — быстро сказал Тони, затравленно глядя на агента.

— А, — удовлетворённо сказал Коулсон, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Бомба — это просто, мистер Старк. Мне казалось, что я тогда доступно мотивировал.

— Обозвал меня дебилом и сказал, что жить без меня не можешь — ну да, отличная мотивация, — нервно хмыкнул Тони.

— Я бы выбрал выражения поточнее, — кивнул Коулсон, — но в целом я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я по-прежнему, не смотря ни на что, глубоко вас уважаю, как личность. Лично для меня иметь возможность сохранить настолько уникального индивидуума и не попытаться это сделать… было бы… наверное, невыносимо.

— А, — практически повторил мысль Коулсона Старк, глядя в пол. — Ну да. Уважение к личности. Спасибо, я оценил. Наверное, я лучше пойду…

— А вот другая ситуация сложнее, — словно не услышав его, задумчиво проговорил агент. — И, если вы не возражаете, мне бы тоже хотелось её прояснить.

Уже успевший привстать с кресла Тони медленно опустился обратно.

— Насколько я помню, ничего такого не было, — пробормотал он.

— Разумеется. Но, исходя из личного опыта, могу заключить, что меня не каждый день пытаются поцеловать мультимиллионеры-изобретатели. И, отвечая на ваш первый вопрос — я не ушёл, потому что вам в тот момент была нужна поддержка. Повторяясь, добавлю, что я вас в любом случае уважаю и ценю, мистер Старк. Вы — превосходный раздражающий фактор, но вы уникум. Трезвый, пьяный, запутавшийся — мне не принципиально. Но, что меня несколько беспокоит — вы _уязвимый_ уникум, мистер Старк.

— «Уязвимый»?! — ошалело повторил Тони.

— Да, — с неожиданной горечью отрезал Коулсон. — Вы гений во многих вопросах, но в некоторые вещи вас надо тыкать носом. Вы _отвратительны_ в амплуа супергероя, Старк. Вы никогда не были на войне, вы не осознаёте в полной мере уникальность каждой жизни, вы, чёрт бы вас побрал, не понимаете, что эту уникальность начинают замечать только тогда, когда эту жизнь не сохранили. Поэтому, когда ваш вечный двигатель начинает сбоить от безделья и отсутствия подходящих подвигов, вы становитесь уязвимы, как… как щенок. Как глупый щенок на броне танка в момент артиллеристской атаки.

— Сочная метафора, — пробормотал Тони, потрясённо глядя на собеседника.

— Самое мерзкое — то, что вы в такие моменты начинаете искать приключений, — устало сказал Коулсон. — Если вас тянет искать приключений в моём личном пространстве — ладно, это в любом случае лучше, чем другие возможные варианты. По крайней мере, вы не собираете какую-нибудь Звезду Смерти из конструктора «Лего», с вас бы сталось.

— Поэтому ты не уходишь, — задумчиво проговорил Тони, опуская глаза.

— Поэтому я не даю тебе зайти дальше, — тихо ответил агент.

— Тебе просто меня жалко.

— Мне будет тебя жалко, если ты себя угробишь.

Тони невесело усмехнулся, поднимаясь с кресла.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах, — протянул он, — я чувствую, что мне стоит попросить разрешения.

— Санкции на поиск приключений? — слабо улыбнулся агент, вставая со своего места.

— Вроде того. 

— Жаль, что вас нельзя обезвредить, как бомбу, — вздохнул Коулсон.

Он не стал отшатываться, когда Тони подошёл ближе и аккуратно, будто боялся спонтанной детонации, поцеловал его. По меркам Старка вышло почти целомудренно. По меркам Коулсона вышло вполне профессионально. По обоюдному негласному мнению вышло… терапевтично. Во всяком случае, минуте на третьей Тони готов был констатировать, что мигрень отступила. Интересным побочным эффектом было и то, что сердцебиение Старка слегка замедлилось, а голове прояснилось. Коулсон целовался трезво и с чувством выполняемого долга — так, будто сам по себе был седативным средством, успокаивая, ненавязчиво удерживая Тони за плечи и не давая приблизиться слишком сильно.

— Знаешь, мне почему-то всегда казалось, что ты ниже.

— Это всё ваше чувство собственного величия, мистер Старк.

— Ты точно никуда не уйдёшь?

— Смею напомнить, что это вы пришли в мою квартиру, а не наоборот.

— Я спрашивал слегка… глобальнее, знаешь ли.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь проконтролирую ситуацию, мистер Старк. Для начала можно попробовать…

— …пересесть во что-нибудь поудобнее твоих пыточных кресел?

— Допустим.

— Выпить какого-нибудь насыщенного эндорфинами кофе…

— …и спокойно поговорить.

— Как уникум с уникумом, я помню твои формулировки.

— Как дебил с дебилом, мистер Старк. Поверьте, учитывая, что я с вами вообще связался — этот вариант… формулировок... ощутимо ближе к истине.

— Фил, между нами, дебилами — ты не представляешь, как я сейчас близок к признанию в любви.

— Думаю, будет к лучшему, если я и дальше не буду представлять. Вам кофе со сливками?..


	8. Головокружение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8,5 [28] [R или NC-17] Фил Коулсон, "Вы не помните, как это произошло?"
> 
> Авторские ремарки: Заказчик просил ангста. Заказчик допросился. (И это уже давно висит тут, переведённое на английский.) Практика написания этого показала, что я безумно, БЕЗМЕРНО люблю писать хорроры и триллеры. Так что — с любовью, господа.

Ему кажется, что экран ноутбука, стоящего чуть левее от одного из его собеседников, мигает. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что это просто его болезненно обострившееся зрение слишком чётко воспринимает частоту обновлений монитора. Вопросы, которые ему задают, настолько привычны, что ему не надо задумываться, отвечая. Полное имя и звание, возраст, стаж работы в «Щите», уровень доступа к секретной информации. Он сам видел и составлял такие анкеты.

И он напрягается, когда отвечает неправильно, потому что понимает, что это значит.

— Нет, Фил; сегодня уже двадцатое, пятница.

— По моим подсчётам, сегодня среда, — тихо говорит он. И резко поднимает взгляд на одного из спрашивающих, фокусируясь, чтобы задать вопрос, на который не хочет знать ответа: — Агент Ситвелл, я могу уточнить — что именно случилось в среду?

Агент Ситвелл слишком неподвижен лицом — непрофессионально, думает Фил, слишком заметно на фоне его обычно живой мимики, явно пытается не относиться к вопросу с личной стороны. Это беспокоит. А ещё больше беспокоит прорывающееся в сухом тоне Ситвелла участие, когда тот произносит:

— Вы не помните, как это произошло?

Агент Коулсон не помнил, когда точно заметил присутствие кого-то чужого в своей квартире. По правде говоря, в том стерильном, практически не содержащем ничего личного пространстве, в котором обитал Коулсон, сложно было спрятаться — и его несколько изумляла сама вероятность того, что это можно было сделать. Он начал замечать неровно стоящие чашки неделю назад, не раньше; однако то, как умело прятался тот, кто проникал в его дом, вызывало профессиональное уважение.

Вместе с профессиональным же раздражением.

Первое сообщение пришло на его мобильный в четверг.

«Тебе не идёт этот галстук». И никакого номера отправителя, как будто сообщение было написано им самим и просто сохранено, как черновик. Как оно появилось во входящих, Фил не задумывался. Он просто сменил галстук — разумеется, исключительно чтобы поддержать беседу и получить больше информации.

Он снова начал курить в следующий вторник.

Он бы уверен, что бросил, давно, раз и навсегда, после взрыва на оружейном складе, которому имел сомнительное счастье быть свидетелем. Он не курил даже тогда, когда общался со Старком. Но спустя неполную неделю странного диалога с сохранёнными смсками сорвался — просто потому, что начал _сомневаться_. Сомневаться в себе самом. Что, если это просто раздвоение личности? Провалы в памяти? Симптомы нарушений, отравления, последствия черепно-мозговой травмы, которой он мог не придать значения? Его учили время от времени ставить под вопрос собственную вменяемость, это помогало объективнее смотреть на вещи. Но в данном конкретном случае это только ухудшало ситуацию: Коулсон очень легко мог предположить нарушения в собственной психике.

 _Слишком_ легко.

Сообщения в его телефоне беззлобно насмехались, подтрунивали, жаловались на его привычки. Советовали. Подсказывали. Предлагали шутки ради сменить пароли доступа директора Фьюри. Сочувствовали по поводу невыносимой безалаберности Старка или непробиваемого героизма Роджерса. В какой-то момент Коулсон отозвался на одну из них вслух — и поймал себя на том, что ждёт ответ. Он начал обнаруживать утренний кофе на столе — точно зная, что не успел бы его приготовить. Он стал замечать, что кто-то ночью включает компьютер и смотрит по кабельному новости. Одно из последних сообщений одобряло выбор пижамы Фила.

Так что, в целом, он не так уж сильно удивился, когда его новую сигарету прикурил кто-то невидимый.

— Спасибо, — автоматически отозвался Коулсон.

Ему показалось, что кто-то насмешливо хмыкнул у него над самым ухом. Просигналивший о поступившем сообщении мобильник сообщил: «Фил, ты же умный человек…»

— В этом и проблема, — пробормотал агент, затягиваясь.

«…ты же понял, кому сейчас сказал спасибо?»

— Я сейчас не на работе, — фыркнул Коулсон, стряхивая пепел в блюдце из кофейного набора. Пепельницы в его доме не было уже много лет. — Я имею право благодарить хоть Бога, хоть чёрта в ступе… хоть вас.

Он не услышал, а скорее додумал смех, почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение, как будто кто-то погладил его по щеке. Мобильник в тот вечер больше не получил ни одного сообщения. Спать Коулсон лёг поздно.

Стояла ночь на пятницу, когда Фил проснулся — резко, как подбросило. Он с запозданием почувствовал, что кто-то поправлял на нём одеяло. Он проснулся именно из-за этого, рефлекторно, точно зная, что в его доме никого нет.

— Это странно выглядит со стороны, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сообщил Коулсон. — Вы не материализуетесь принципиально?

Ощущение чужого прикосновения пропало. На тумбочке зажужжал мобильник. «Если я буду поправлять тебе одеяло в своём рогатом шлеме, это будет выглядеть менее странно?» — прочёл Фил.

— В одном шлеме? — обдумав данные, уточнил Коулсон.

Кто-то в темноте отчётливо фыркнул. В свете экрана мобильника Фил различил, как кто-то невидимый с тяжёлым лязгом металла поставил на его тумбочку тускло отсвечивавший золотом, словно возникший ниоткуда шлем с загнутыми назад длинными рогами. Фил протянул руку и на пробу постучал пальцем по металлу. Шлем слабо звякнул. Если это и была галлюцинация, она была чертовски материальна.

— Спокойной ночи, — проговорил Коулсон, откладывая мобильник рядом со шлемом и переворачиваясь на другой бок.

Разумеется, наутро шлем исчез.

В ту пятницу он в первый раз увидел чужое отражение в зеркале. На той неделе ему дали два выходных из-за лёгкого ранения — ничего серьёзного, так, царапина, но медики в управлении были однозначны в вердикте. Коулсон был искренне рад тому факту, что взглянул в зеркало поздним вечером и не брился в тот момент. Отражение было, как в ориентировке, разосланной в управлении — большие зелёные глаза, слишком невинные, чтобы им верить; иронично приподнятые уголки губ; чёткая, как у античных скульптур, линия скул. С усталым, тюнингованным ссадиной на виске лицом Коулсона оно не имело решительно ничего общего.

— Вы мне льстите своим отражением, — резюмировал агент.

Изображение в зеркале неожиданно широко оскалилось. Коулсон первый раз в жизни видел нечто настолько хищное и обаятельное одновременно. Он не был до конца уверен в том, что почувствовал, когда отражение стало нормальным: облегчение или сожаление.

В ночь на субботу он долго не мог заснуть. Адреналин от пятничного ранения в сумме с тем, насколько Коулсон был вымотан, дали странный результат: агент был _слишком устал, чтобы уснуть._ В какой-то момент, уже далеко за полночь, сквозь приглушавший ощущения туман в голове — слишком много обезболивающего, слишком мало сна, — Фил различил, как кто-то лёг рядом.

— Спи, — едва слышно шепнул кто-то ему на ухо.

Коулсон выполнил приказ.

Он был почти уверен, что проснётся в одиночестве, разбитый от недосыпа, часов в шесть утра — армейские привычки не лечились никакими выходными. Когда он открыл глаза, на часах был почти полдень. Мобильник и стационарный телефон были выключены — он не помнил, чтобы делал это. На кухне размеренно жужжала кофе-машина, взбивая молоко для капуччино.

Он не стал включать телефоны.

Весь день субботы Коулсон даже не пытался изображать активную деятельность. Пик насыщенности его дня пришёлся на момент, когда он снял со шкафа не разобранные со времён последнего переезда коробки и достал оттуда учебник по клинической психиатрии. Ближе к вечеру, уже успев посмотреть пару сезонов какой-то дряни про домохозяек и бывших жён и найти у себя симптомы синдрома Кандинского-Клерамбо, Коулсон вспомнил, что весь день не смотрел в зеркало.

Отражение было его собственным. Только ссадина на виске куда-то пропала.

Он не запомнил, как заснул.

Следующим, что он помнил, было ранее утро воскресенья и неестественное, давящее ощущение, которое его разбудило. Живая, человеческая рука не могла весить столько, сколько весила обнимавшая его за талию рука Локи. Вес чужого тела в доспехах давил на рёбра, мешая дышать. Трикстер спал, уткнувшись носом в макушку агента — и агент никак не мог решить, в ужасе он или всё-таки нет. Едва Коулсон шевельнулся, чтобы встать, Локи с неожиданной для его телосложения силой сжал руки, инстинктивно удерживая человека на месте. Фил уже успел красочно представить себе, как лопнут его лёгкие, когда давление внезапно ослабло.

— Я был бы очень благодарен, — просипел Коулсон, садясь в пустой постели и потирая рёбра, — если бы вы определились, насколько вы материальны.

Где-то на периферии различимого звукового спектра послышался тихий смешок, и Фил почувствовал что-то, что при должном воображении можно было бы считать поцелуем в лоб. Ощущение было настолько лёгким, что можно было просто убедить себя в том, что оно просто примерещилось. Или приснилось. Как и весь следующий день, которого Коулсон не запомнил.

Ему стало хуже во вторник.

Иначе, как «хуже», он не мог охарактеризовать ситуацию — хотя был более чем уверен, что со стороны всё происходящее смотрится вполне в порядке вещей. Он не помнил понедельника. Совсем. Сигнализация в его квартире была отключена, как будто он сам это сделал. Телефонный шнур был аккуратно перерезан. Судя по звонку, который он получил на мобильный, на работе не просто были в курсе, но ещё и считали, что это просто временные технические неполадки, а не перерезанный провод. Он не помнил, как он это объяснил. Он не помнил, откуда у него тонкий, почти хирургически аккуратный глубокий порез на запястье, чётко вдоль линии вен.

Всё, что он помнил — утро воскресенья. А потом сразу — вторник, день, его квартира, он в рабочем костюме стоит на собственном письменном столе и деловито отвинчивает решетку вентиляции в кабинете. Он спокойно закончил начатое, без лишних эмоций вырвал из гнезда микрофон системы прослушивания и так же спокойно прикрутил решётку обратно. После этого он сдвинул стол на прежнее место и только потом задумался, что же, чёрт побери, делает.

Микрофон был не из тех, что обычно использовались его коллегами; гораздо более тонкая система, почти совершенная, как будто лично Тони Старк паял, не меньше. Коулсон тщательно раскрошил прибор пассатижами и потратил несколько минут на его изучение. Было что-то неприятно необдуманное в том, что этот штучный экземпляр оставили в настолько очевидном месте, где Фил бы точно его обнаружил. Было ли это чьей-то шуткой, или намёком на то, что в квартире есть ещё закладки, гораздо лучше спрятанные?..

Коулсону отчаянно не хватало контекста. С такими провалами в памяти любые его попытки теоретизировать на тему происходящего были практически бессмысленными.  
Он не хотел этого признавать, но ему было страшно.

Вечером он начал что-то вспоминать — уже в конце рабочего дня, когда собирался домой. Обрывки образов всплыли в памяти настолько хаотично и резко, что ему понадобилось на несколько минут присесть: голова кружилась. Разум не справлялся с процессом распознавания образов, не мог сразу выстроить их хронологически, не был способен отличить абстрактно визуализированное от объективно происходившего. Коулсон сомневался, что в его воспоминаниях могли быть реальные ядовитые змеи с перьями на голове, заснеженные памятники Нику Фьюри или расчленённые трупы Тони Старка. Зато вот Локи вне всякого сомнения был настоящим, и в понедельник Коулсон с ним говорил.

Нужно было время, чтобы вспомнить, о чём.

Локи пришёл через час после заката — так, будто это было нормальным. Просто в какой-то момент агент отвернулся, чтобы достать из бара коньяк, а когда снова посмотрел в комнату, Локи уже был там. Полностью видимый, материальный, не выглядящий ни озлобленным, ни торжествующим. 

— Достань второй стакан, — устало попросил трикстер, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Поговорим.

— Квартира прослушивается, — не нашёл ответа лучше Коулсон.

— Пока я здесь — не прослушивается, — усмехнулся Локи.

Коулсон поймал себя на мысли, что ему было немного странно видеть собеседника. Непривычно, как минимум. Локи спокойно принял из его рук стакан с коньяком. Пока Коулсон наливал себе, он невпопад подумал, что сама форма стаканов под этот напиток подразумевала, что жидкость будет постепенно согреваться от тепла держащих стакан пальцев. В руках Локи коньяк имел все шансы замёрзнуть и распасться на фракции…

— За головокружение, — насмешливо отсалютовал стаканом трикстер.

— Столько вашего внимания — одному человеку. Чем обязан? — сухо спросил Коулсон, садясь в кресло напротив.

— Ты быстро адаптируешься и исключительно здраво мыслишь, — без улыбки отозвался Локи. — Скажи мне, что ты в последний раз видел во сне?

Он знает, подумал Коулсон. Он в курсе насчёт массы так и не рассортированной информации из обрывков воспоминаний. Он пьёт именно за это головокружение.

Зачем?..

— Отвечай, — мягко проговорил Локи.

Стакан в руках Коулсона треснул, почти мгновенно заледенев от этого сладкого тона.

— Змей, — нехотя произнёс Коулсон. — Мертвецов. Кажется, там ещё был корабль… совершенно неуместных масштабов…

— Нагльфар. Ты видел Нильфхейм, поздравляю. — Локи улыбался почти искренне. — Что ещё ты помнишь?

— Золотые башни. — Коулсон невольно прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расшифровать образы. — Созвездия и туманности прямо над городом. Бесконечный радужный…

— …мост, — договорил за него Локи. — Асгард. Думаю, если ты постараешься, ты вспомнишь и Йотунхейм, и другие миры, и их тени… Превосходно.

— _Вспомню?_ — отставив треснутый лёд с вмороженным в него коньяком, осторожно уточнил агент.

— Вспомнишь, — улыбнулся Локи. — Вспомнишь ещё очень, очень многое — и кое-что забудешь. Процесс слияния в случае твоей психики идёт просто отлично, и мне не нужно, чтобы ты помнил лишние разговоры…

Коулсон очень медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — тихо и без выражения спросил он.

— Неправильный вопрос, — оскалился трикстер.

— Что… что тебе от меня нужно?

— Вот, так гораздо лучше. — Локи допил коньяк и встал с кресла, оставляя стакан на подлокотнике. — Мне нужен ты.

Локи лениво шагнул к агенту. Коулсону было видно его доспехи до последнего колечка крепления на плаще, но какая-то часть человека продолжала не верить в то, что трикстер правда здесь, что это не иллюзия переутомлённого сознания. Даже когда Локи подошёл вплотную и положил на плечо агента холодную ладонь, та часть разума всё ещё считала его не существующим в реальности.

— Это не _ты_ помнишь Девять миров, — тихо сказал Локи, наклоняясь к самому лицу человека. — Это _я_ их помню. Представь себе, мне очень нужен доступ в ваш «ЩИТ» — у тебя он есть, у меня его нет. С другой стороны, лично твой доступ мне без надобности, потому что ты не можешь провести меня с собой, даже если я заставлю тебя этого захотеть. Но, если я постараюсь, я могу сойти за тебя — внешностью, химическим составом, набором хромосом, воспоминаниями… — Локи почти шептал, и от этого звука у человека шли мурашки по коже. — И, если я очень постараюсь, моя версия агента Коулсона не просто будет _думать,_ как агент Коулсон. Она им будет. И она будет считать, что она и есть настоящая. Просто с подмешанными в голову чужими воспоминаниями…

Плащ колдуна был неестественно тяжёлым, сковывал движения, не давал поднять руки, придавливая их к подлокотникам. Локи чему-то усмехнулся, наклоняясь ещё ближе, наваливаясь весом, мучительно медленно целуя неспособного пошевелиться человека в губы. Коулсон как-то отстранённо регистрировал ощущения в восприятии. Он чувствовал, как трикстер на секунду прикусывал его нижнюю губу, чтобы потом лениво провести по ней языком. Он понимал, что Локи сел на него верхом, окончательно лишая возможности двигаться. Он осознавал, что холодные пальцы близкого к божеству существа расстёгивают его рубашку, нетерпеливо , мимоходом отрывая пуговицы. Он слышал, как Локи шептал что-то о том, что он исключительно доволен игрушками, которые выполняют его приказы.

Но всё, о чём он мог думать, сводилось к одной мысли.

Он ещё правда агент Коулсон — или он уже _думает_ , что он агент Коулсон?

— Как _что именно_ произошло, агент Ситвелл? — тихо спрашивает Коулсон, здесь и сейчас, на допросе.

— Был взрыв в вашей квартире, — с каким-то виноватым взглядом говорит Ситвелл. — В среду. Мы думали, что данное происшествие было направленно на вашу ликвидацию, сэр, однако взрыв обрушил часть стены в подвале…

Коулсон молча слушает. Он ещё ничего не может вспомнить.

— …мы связались с пресс-службами, чтобы избежать скандала… тело мистера Старка было расчленено, спрятано в полость стены и заложено кирпичом. Если бы не взрыв, мы бы его не нашли…

Коулсон рассеянно кивает. Он вспоминает свои сны про Нильфхейм и пернатых змей.

— …эксперты утверждают, что мистера Старка убили в понедельник из вашего табельного оружия, которое мы так и не смогли обнаружить… Утром в четверг нам поступила информация, что вас видели на границе штата Невада, и мы решили прекратить попытки поисков ваших останков на месте взрыва…

— И вы меня нашли, — задумчиво договаривает Коулсон.

— Да, сэр. В пустыне. В багажнике «вольво» семьдесят второго выпуска, зарегистрированного на имя П. Картер. Вам знакома эта машина?

— Нет, агент Ситвелл. — Коулсон позволяет себе устало потереть переносицу. — Знаете, наверное даже хорошо, что я ничего не помню… Мне написать согласие на временное отстранение от оперативной работы?

— Нет необходимости, сэр. Мы договорились со специалистами из отдела медицинского обслуживания, вы поступаете в их распоряжение на ближайшую неделю…

— Хорошо. — Коулсон отрывисто кивает. — Полагаю, если дело поручено вам, мне не стоит волноваться за отчёт. Я могу идти?

— Да, сэр.

— Передайте мои соболезнования мисс Поттс и полковнику Роудсу, Ситвелл, — тихо говорит Коулсон прежде чем выйти из комнаты для допросов.

Он ничего не помнит о сегодняшнем утре.

Но он помнит башни Асгарда и пропасти Нильфхейма. И он помнит, как спокойно прикладывал к подбородку пистолет и нажимал на курок.

Он делал это в ночь на среду.

В среду утром он обливал свой труп бензином и аккуратно вставлял взрыватель в бомбу, чтобы скрыть и тело, и следы установленной им прослушки. Он помнит, где оставил свой шлем. Он помнит, что шлем на самом деле не его. Он помнит, как вспоминал, как удобнее распилить суставную сумку, когда расчленял тело Старка в понедельник. Он помнит, что говорил со Старком в четверг. Он помнит, как улыбался Локи, расстёгивая ремень на его брюках. Он чётко помнит, как засыпал в ночь на воскресенье до всего этого.

Всё, во что он верит, это что он всё ещё существует.  
Он просто не уверен, в какой именно реальности.


	9. Адреналин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Б1 [20] Коулсон/Хоукай, "Давай не будем сейчас о работе". Romance, PG-13 или R.

Смесь побелки с кровью вряд ли отстирается, подумал Коулсон, мельком взглянув в собственное отражение в двери. На секунду остановившись перед импровизированным зеркалом, агент стряхнул с рукава особенно криминальный мазок штукатурки и вставил наушник передатчика на место. Он не очень любил вступать в открытую конфронтацию с лишним отвлекающим фактором в ухе.

В наушнике потрескивало и шипело.

Если живой, ответит, подумал Коулсон.

— Бартон, приём. Ситуация под контролем.

— Принято, — скупо отозвался обычно разговорчивый лучник сквозь помехи. — Стоит ли докладывать агенту Хилл?

Агент Хилл обойдётся и без предварительных чтений черновиков некрологов, подумал Коулсон.

— Только Фьюри, напрямую.

— Принято.

То, что лучник говорил так мало, звучало почти страшно.

— Бартон, спускайтесь.

— …сэр?..

— Отдел чистильщиков уже на подходе. Мы здесь не нужны.

— Вы наконец-то предлагаете меня подвезти?

Коулсон искренне надеялся, что его облегчённый выдох не было слышно через передатчик. Если Хоукай продолжал говорить с такой концентрацией сарказма в голосе, его жизни ничто не угрожало.

— Думай, что хочешь.

— Обязательно, сэр! — Судя по звуку, Бартон уже спускался со своей «вышки». — С меня кофе, если сможете довезти до штаба за полчаса, я же знаю, как вы гоняете в свободное от работы…

Коулсон почти беззвучно хмыкнул. С Бартоном явно всё было в порядке.

Чего нельзя было сказать об агентах Флите и Ковальски. Да, их сдёрнули с побочного задания и они не были готовы. Да, они смогли ликвидировать просочившихся через какой-то портал тварей. Они даже смогли нейтрализовать учёного, ответственного за функционирование адской машины. Но в сухом остатке у них теперь была разгромленная подпольная лаборатория, несколько трупов и… Если не считать Бартона, который раз в жизни послушался прямого приказа и не покидал «вышку», отстреливая убегавших тварей, в живых из отряда остался только Коулсон.

Словами передать то, как его тихо, жгуче бесил этот факт, было невозможно.

Наверное, ему было бы легче, будь он младшим по званию. Младшим по званию выживать было… нормально. Даже в чём-то сродни героизму: такой «зелёный», а остался в порядке, когда полегли корифеи, вы только посмотрите… И младшие по званию не несли за остальных ответственности. У них по определению не было поступивших в распоряжение подчинённых. А вот у Коулсона были.

«Были». Опять в прошедшем времени.

— …а ещё ваше умение выводить из себя молчанием сродни суперспособности, — сказал Бартон одновременно из наушника и из дверного проёма. — Сэр?

— У нас потери, — сухо проинформировал Коулсон, снова выдёргивая из уха чёртов наушник и переключая рацию на общую частоту. — Доложи обстановку по периметру.

— По периметру ничего страшного, ваш покорный слуга даже не поцарапан, — криво улыбнулся лучник, обходя покорёженную груду металла, оставшуюся от разрушенного прибора. — И про потери я… в курсе. У меня хороший обзор. И…

Коулсон непонимающе взглянул на коллегу. Ему очень не понравился остановившийся взгляд Клинта.

До него не сразу дошло, что Клинт смотрит на его шею — туда, откуда начиналось огромное, расплывавшееся по рубашке кровавое пятно. Осыпавшаяся в процессе проведения операции нейтрализации побелка создавала впечатление, что Коулсон успел поседеть. В сочетании с порванным на плече пиджаком, залитой кровью рубашкой и, насколько Фил мог судить, довольно неприятным выражением вежливой ненависти ко всему живому на лице это должно было производить впечатление — но Бартон не был кисейной барышней, чтобы так на этом фиксироваться.

— Кровь не моя, — на всякий случай уточнил Коулсон, безуспешно пытаясь поправить галстук.

— Чья тогда? — непривычно тихо спросил Бартон.

— Ты же в курсе про потери.

— Я упустил момент поливания вас кровью.

— Выносил Ковальски с линии огня, — автоматом отозвался Фил. И с ужасом понял, что уже ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Даже злости на себя.

Только усталость.

— Меня бы тоже вынесли?

Коулсон как-то отстранённо отметил, как у него вдруг подскочил пульс, когда он на секунду представил, что это Бартон висел на нём мёртвым грузом, хрипя, цепляясь руками за плечи и забрызгивая кровью всё вокруг. Почему-то с Ковальски это было… страшно, да. Но не настолько.

— Я укажу всё в отчёте, — деревянным тоном отозвался Коулсон, разворачиваясь к главному входу в лабораторию.

— Фил. 

У Бартона был такой серьёзный голос, что Коулсон остановился и обернулся.

— У тебя руки трясутся, — еле слышно сказал Бартон, дикими глазами глядя на старшего по званию.

Коулсон автоматически поднял руку. Пальцы действительно мелко подрагивали. 

— А у тебя зубы стучат, — спокойно отметил он, переводя взгляд на Бартона. 

— Давай не будем сейчас о работе, — нервно рассмеялся Клинт.

Адреналин, подумал Коулсон, слушая этот жуткий смех. Неконтролируемый шок организма от осознания собственной смертности в непосредственно близкой перспективе. Это пройдёт. Страх — это тоже биохимическая реакция, в конце концов.

— Я смогу вести машину, — резюмировал Коулсон, сжимая и разжимая ладонь.

Дрожь никуда не уходила. Равно как не желал уходить из разума навязчивый образ выпотрошенного Бартона…

— Ты самый кошмарный тип из всех, кого я встречал.

Коулсон моргнул. Образ выпотрошенного Бартона не мог вынести конкуренции с оригиналом — бледным, поцарапанным какой-то шрапнелью и пугающе серьёзным.

— Какая мне разница, сможешь ли ты вести машину.

— Бартон, ты под моей ответственностью и под моим командованием, я обязан доставить тебя в штаб в целости…

— Заткнись, ради Бога.

А у него хорошие навыки рукопашной, подумал Коулсон, когда лучник неожиданно сгрёб его в захват, прижимая к себе, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в шею. То, что Хоукая действительно трясло, он старался не анализировать.

— Обычно это я прошу тебя заткнуться, — тихо сказал плечу Клинта Коулсон.

Он не вполне разобрал то, что Бартон пробубнил ему в шею. Смесь вибрации от звука и ощущения выдоха в любом случае были достаточно приятны сами по себе, без семантической нагрузки.

— Будем считать, что я уловил общий смысл, — констатировал Фил, аккуратно высвобождая из захвата одну руку, чтобы выудить из взъерошенных волос лучника бетонную крошку. — Я тебя тоже. 

Хоукай ослабил захват и уставился на агента так, будто в первый раз его увидел.

— Но предпочитаю не распространять эту информацию, — негромко добавил Коулсон.

— И ты так спокойно к этому относишься, — выдохнул лучник. — То есть… Раньше… Как ты…

— Кому-то надо сохранять спокойствие, — невозмутимо отозвался Фил, косясь на собственные часы через плечо Бартона. — Отдел «чистильщиков» прибудет ориентировочно через…

Адреналин, подумал Коулсон. Сильнейший природный стимулятор. Гормон, выделяемый надпочечниками. В целом, вброс адреналина в кровь не обязательно был вызван страхом за себя или кого-то ещё; всё в человеческом организме так или иначе было основано на биохимии. Коулсону отчего-то было смешно, что он снова, отстранённо и совершенно автоматически, отметил скачок пульса, когда некий чрезвычайно удачно выживший подчинённый его поцеловал. На этом фоне остальные события дня уже не так беспокоили.

На второй минуте он перестал отслеживать собственный пульс и отсчитывать время до прибытия «чистильщиков».

Руки у него не тряслись.


	10. Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8.19 Коулсон/Хоукай, вечер после тяжелой миссии.

— В сущности, я так и думал, — негромко проговорил агент Фил Коулсон, откладывая отчёт.

Мысль относилась к тому, что некий агент Клинт Бартон, ещё сорок минут назад выражавший желание скрасить собственной болтовнёй процесс написания отчёта о проделанной за день работе, крепко спал. Бартон вернулся с задания вместе с Филом, и вообще-то должен был писать отчёт сам. Но вместо этого Клинт минут десять провозился с аптечкой, выковыривая из щеки тонкую щепку, которой его наградил сегодняшний взрыв на оружейном складе, нашёл где-то в подсобке плед, и теперь только периодически вздрагивал во сне от переизбытка адреналина в организме.

Время перевалило за третий час ночи, и Фил не видел решительно никаких причин работать после всех мыслимых «отбоев» в кабинете. Составить приличный отчёт он мог и в предусмотренном на этаже отсеке рекреации — тем более что ему честно нравился местный диван и местная кофе-машина, в которой он ввиду постоянного цейтнота опробовал ещё не все режимы. Сопящий в противоположном углу дивана Бартон парадоксально добавлял обстановке уюта.

Фил устало потёр шею и откинулся на спинку дивана. Вентиляция доносила до рекреации отзвук запаха озона из лабораторной оранжереи. Пахло гарью и аптекой — от Клинта. Пахло остывшим кофе, который Филу совершенно не хотелось допивать. Пахло порохом, — причём он подозревал, что от него самого…

Бартон повернулся, окончательно сбросив плед, и засопел, уткнувшись носом в подлокотник дивана. Спящая версия лучника нравилась Коулсону ощутимо больше, чем повседневная. Коулсон улыбнулся мысли о том, что сон делал Клинта в чём-то похожим на него самого: ехидный стрелок выглядел обыкновенным, спокойным и усталым человеком, который слишком много работает.

Фил отложил отчёт, сунул в карман брюк надоевший галстук и задумчиво посмотрел на подчинённого. Помедлив, он поднял с пола съехавший плед и осторожно перевернул Бартона так, чтобы тот не пускал слюни в подлокотник. Стоило бы просто накрыть коллегу пледом и пойти попробовать уснуть: время шло к четырём утра. Стоило, в конце концов, если со сном не сложится, спокойно попробовать какой-нибудь новый режим кофе-машины и составить план конференции на послезавтра…

Фил устало вздохнул, укрывая Бартона пледом, и опустился на край дивана. 

Хотелось спать.  
Хотелось кофе.  
Хотелось, ради разнообразия, душевного спокойствия.

Фил не был уверен, в силу которого из этих пунктов он, рассеянно поправляя плед, наклонился к спящему и осторожно поцеловал его в лоб.

В его планы в любом случае не входило то, что при попытке выпрямиться его перехватили и удержали за плечи, притягивая ближе.

— Бартон, сукин ты сын, — устало и не очень внятно признал Фил куда-то в шею лучнику.

— Тс-с, — лениво отозвался Клинт, проводя рукой по спине агента. — Я над этим работаю.

— Я имею все шансы уснуть здесь и сейчас, — решил быть честным Коулсон. — Ты не мог бы…

Он не успел закончить фразу.

Клинт целовался медленно, почти лениво, как будто в самом деле не до конца ещё проснулся. Какого, собственно, чёрта, подумал Фил, отвечая на поцелуй. Он готов был поклясться, что Бартон начал улыбаться где-то на середине процесса. Одна рука Клинта скользнула вверх, взъерошивая волосы на затылке Коулсона, — Фил невольно вздрогнул от неожиданной щекотки. Процесс был настолько медитативным, что Фил не смог бы сказать, сколько времени у него ушло на осознание того факта, что Бартон ненавязчиво пытается расстегнуть на нём рубашку.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание и сказать:

— Мотивируй.

Бартон фыркнул.

— Скажем так: я подумал, что, если ты будешь резко против, ты меня просто сразу убьёшь, а это по всем статьям лучше неизвестности.

— А если я буду _не резко_ против?

— О, ты даже в этом случае бесценен и уникален, — хмыкнул лучник. — Ты просто скажешь, что тебя это не интересует, и не будешь проводить со мной воспитательных бесед о неуставных отношениях. Во всяком случае, изученная мной статистика выглядит убедительно.

— Под статистикой ты подразумевал пьяного Старка, сорвавшую операцию Чёрную Вдову и брошенную мужем агента Хилл, — констатировал Фил.

— Ну да.

— Господи, Бартон, какой же ты кретин.

— Я же говорил: я над этим работаю…

— Стоп. — Коулсон говорил тихо и мягко. — Клинт. Отпусти мой воротник. Вот так, спасибо. Я очень ценю твоё внимание, поверь…

— …но? — с пугающе неестественной весёлостью уточнил Бартон.

А он нервничает, отметил Коулсон. Подумать только.

— …но у меня был тяжёлый день, — продолжил мысль Фил. — У меня сегодня снова чуть не взорвали одного подчинённого, который сейчас делает вид, что это не о нём…

— Фил!

— …а ещё я очень хочу спать. До официального начала дежурства у нас меньше четырёх часов. Так что я предлагаю разобрать диван, запереть вход…

На лице Бартона к тому моменту читался такой неприлично откровенный восторг, что Коулсону на секунду жгуче захотелось его чем-нибудь стукнуть.

— …и поспать хотя бы часа три, — мрачно закончил фразу он. — А этюд с проверкой своей статистики ты мне покажешь как-нибудь в другое время, когда я смогу судить менее предвзято.

— То есть… можно… 

— Ох, Бартон, я уже говорил, что ты кретин? Можно. Я в принципе даже не возражу, если ты меня обнимешь, пока я буду спать… Бартон, мне нравится эта рубашка, ты её порвёшь такими темпами. Бартон… Клинт, ну давай хотя бы… диван разложим?..


	11. Пакт о разглашении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.34: Таймлайн Мстителей. Локи подчиняет себе Коулсона, заставляя выдавать всякие секреты Щита и т.д. и т.п. Коулсон сначала сопротивляется, потом подчиняется, а в конце понимает, что никакого контроля со стороны Локи уже нет, и помогает он ему сам, по собственной доброй воле.

Сорок один день, восемь часов, тридцать минут, секундами можно было пренебречь.  
Агент организации, отзывавшейся на «ЩИТ», Фил Коулсон, не был подвержен обсессивным расстройствам психики, при которых был распространён синдром навязчивых состояний. Он считал дни не потому, что был одержим самой идеей счёта.

Он считал дни, чтобы помнить, когда это всё началось.

Сорок один день, восемь часов, тридцать минут и какое-то незначительное в текущих условиях число секунд назад, когда он отпирал дверцу своей служебной машины, ему на затылок словно легла чья-то холодная ладонь, и мир на мгновение стал болезненно тусклым и мутным. Чёткой в этом мире оставалась только тяжесть чужой ладони на затылке, давившая, обрушивавшаяся сверху, как внезапно изменивший плотность атмосферный столб воздуха, отнимавшая способность мыслить и даже дышать…  
Впрочем, нет. Возможности дышать она не отнимала. Она давала понять, что может её отнять — веско, без всякого бахвальства, просто констатируя факт.

_Садись в машину._

Коулсон выполнил приказ автоматически, не пытаясь сопротивляться. Он когда-то читал, что чисто технически даже под гипнозом человек не может сделать того, чего подсознательно не хочет или на что не способен: помешают барьеры в психике, рассинхронизировав систему внушения. Коулсон и так собирался сесть в машину. Подчиниться приказу было пугающе легко.

_Выезжай с парковки. Сверни на втором перекрёстке налево. Продолжай движение. Остановись у лесопарка…_

Странно, думал агент. Если это гипноз, то, — опять это мерзкое словосочетание, — _чисто технически_ у него в психике нет барьеров ни касательно убийства, ни даже касательно самоубийства. Никаких предохранителей, которые могут вовремя перегореть и заблокировать процесс.  
В любой другой ситуации это было бы плюсом.

_А теперь…_

— …поговорим, — уже вслух продолжил молодой, похожий на зеленоглазую тень, человек, проявляясь на пассажирском сиденье.

— О резолюции Совбеза ООН по Ближнему Востоку? — сухо уточнил Коулсон.

Зеленоглазая тень улыбнулась и прищурилась, протягивая руку и едва ощутимо прикасаясь к плечу агента. Касание длилось не дольше секунды, но Коулсону хватило и этого отрезка времени, чтобы успеть слишком натурально прочувствовать муки смерти от мгновенной заморозки при сверхнизких температурах.

— Если я захочу пошутить, — спокойно сказал Локи, — я поставлю тебя в известность. И знай на будущее, что я хорошо изучил самые разнообразные реакции человеческого тела. Например, я ещё никогда не пробовал дать живому представителю вашего вида прочувствовать влияние на ваш организм воздействия… скажем… открытого космоса. Вполне вероятно, что твоя нервная система вынесет ощущение разрывающихся органов несколько секунд, но вот за несколько минут я уже не ручаюсь… И, что самое приятное — разумом ты будешь понимать, что это, конечно, иллюзия. Но вот своему телу ты этого объяснить не сможешь. Оно будет слишком занято волнующей картиной болевого шока.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Коулсон как-то смог выговорить эту фразу ровным тоном. Мышцы выли, словно навсегда запомнив, как их клетки разрывало обморожением.

— Назови меня мятежным духом, одержимым жаждой познания. — Локи снова улыбался. — Сегодня мы с тобой немного поболтаем… ну, допустим, о концептуальных минусах в строении костюма «Железного человека»…

На следующий день они говорили о точных объёмах производимого «Старк индастриз» оружия.  
Ещё через день Коулсону всё-таки дали почувствовать открытый космос — на мгновение.  
Но ему хватило.

Коулсон засыпал и просыпался, чистил зубы и готовил отчёты, непроизвольно передёргивая плечами время от времени. Начальство списывало всё на нервную работу, не подозревая, что во время докладов всегда спокойному агенту хотелось кричать и звать на помощь. Потому что изо дня в день прикосновение ледяной ладони жгло затылок, то усиливаясь, то становясь почти незаметным. За сорок один день, восемь часов и уже тридцать одну минуту Коулсону успели дать почувствовать не только космос, но и неудачное включение электрического стула, глубоководное давление при вышедшем из строя акваланге и даже такое экзотическое переживание, как выборочное сжигание кислотой. Когда Локи проявлялся, — как правило, в пустой квартире агента, стоя рядом с беспомощно хватающим воздух после очередной смерти Коулсоном, — он изволил шутить, что когда-нибудь даст смертному почувствовать роды.

Локи не шутил только один раз.

Тогда, если Коулсону не изменяла память, они как раз «прошли» сгорание в плотных слоях атмосферы. Трикстер молча смерил взглядом с трудом восстанавливавшего дыхание агента и так же молча ушёл. На кухню. Готовить кофе, как выяснил Коулсон несколькими минутами позже, когда смог не только дышать, но и передвигаться.

На фоне кухни с кофеваркой Локи выглядел так странно, что даже не пугал.

— Мне даже интересно, где ты нашёл образец сгорающего в атмосфере человека, — хрипло сказал Фил, опираясь о косяк.

— Мне не нужно было искать, — без улыбки сказал трикстер, наливая себе в чашку чёрный, как космос, эспрессо. — Мне нужно было просто вспомнить. Расскажи мне о запасных выходах в кабинете директора Фьюри.

Сегодня, сорок один день, восемь часов и тридцать одну… нет, уже тридцать две минуты с момента попадания под влияние Локи, Коулсон проснулся от тяжёлого, холодного даже сквозь сон прикосновения. Как будто кто-то чертил сложный узор на его виске, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев. Две минуты с момента пробуждения ощущение всё ещё было совсем реальным.

Коулсон сел на диване, шипя от боли в затёкшей шее. Стоило бы на чёрт знает каком году службы бросать привычку засыпать там, куда успел накануне упасть от усталости. В квартире едва уловимо пахло металлом и озоном, но агент уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что эта смесь как-то была связана с призрачным присутствием трикстера.

До совещания у Фьюри было ещё больше трёх часов.

Собственно трикстер обнаружился на кухне — тихий, неулыбчивый, что-то сплетавший в воздухе из неощутимых, слабо светившихся линий, похожих на выкидыш чертежа ракетоносителя. Резервуар кофеварки был пуст. Коулсон потянулся за кофе на полке, давя зевок.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — бесплотно прозвучал голос Локи.

— Совещание почти через четыре часа, — автоматически ответил агент.

И замер, не донеся руку до полки, когда поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел прибавить: «…ты же контролируешь каждый мой шаг, как ты умудрился не знать точных фактов?»

— Я всё думал, когда до тебя дойдёт, — меланхолично сказал Локи за его спиной.

Коулсон медленно обернулся.

— То есть, ты за мной на самом деле не следил.

— Следил, — хмыкнул трикстер. — Первую неделю… ну, может, полторы.

Видимо, на лице агента Коулсона как-то выразилась мысль о том, что ощущение чуждого прикосновения к собственному разуму у него никуда не девалось ни на секунду, потому что Локи соизволил криво усмехнуться. У него это получалось, как у какого-то слишком старого и усталого существа.

— Я вроде не один раз и достаточно убедительно показал, что у меня получаются правдоподобные иллюзии.

Фил без всякого выражения во взгляде моргнул.

— В таком случае, — сказал он, отворачиваясь от бога обманов и снова протягивая руку к полке и снимая с неё банку с кофе, — ты ещё не в курсе того, что сегодняшнее совещание будет на тему твоего брата. Директор Фьюри несколько насторожен тем фактом, что Тор не предоставил образцы своей ДНК для анализа…

— Коулсон?

Агент обернулся на голос.

— Я ведь не заставляю тебя это рассказывать, — полувопросительно сказал трикстер.

У Локи были совершенно непостижимые глаза уже не один раз сгоревшего в атмосфере виртуоза игры на чужих нервах. Сочетание было таким интересным, что Коулсон ощутил одновременное противоречивое желание то ли расхохотаться, то ли выругаться, то ли прочитать лекцию о парадоксах Стокгольмского синдрома. Вместо этого Коулсон спокойно сказал:

— Знаю. Тебе с сахаром?


	12. Стереотипы, Старбакс и зонтики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.34. Коулсон. Никто не знает, что на самом деле агент Коулсон - хипстер. Его досуг в свободное от работы время. Отдельные печеньки за Старбакс, пафосные статусы на фейсбуке и говнозеркалку.

— Коулсон? — переспросила Дарси. — Слушай. Что-то такое… знакомое…

Они уже третий час подряд опустошали закрома одного из баров Нью-Мексико. В группу захвата алкогольных напитков входили мрачная Джейн Фостер, явно намеренная напиться и забыться, философски созерцавший свой «ёрш» профессор Эрик Селвиг, как-то незаметно увязавшийся за учёными агент «Щита», откликавшийся на «Клинта», смахивавшее на индейское имя словосочетание «Соколиный глаз» и универсальное «Хочешь выпить?», и собственно Дарси Льюис. Для последней вечер становился всё интереснее, потому что действие текилы на организм в сидячем положении почти не ощущалось, а планомерно напивавшиеся коллеги на снимках айфоном с каждой минутой получались всё затейливее.

— Только меня на фэйсбук чур не выкладывай, — минуту назад высказался откликавшийся на «Клинта» тип, зажёвывая выпитое какой-то хрустящей и по-мексикански термоядерной дрянью. — А то Коулсон меня расстреляет без суда и следствия…

Что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу у Дарси.

— Он ведёт ваш… проект, — обтекаемо выразился Клинт. — Профессор, вы его помните, такой…

— …человек в чёрном, — мрачно закончил Эрик. Судя по включившемуся в его тон поэтически-обречённому оттенку, он уже не вполне осознавал себя в пространстве.

— А как его зовут? — уточнила Дарси, силясь вспомнить, где уже слышала фамилию.

Клинт так выразительно наморщил лоб, что Дарси потянулась сфотографировать явление чисто для науки.

— Фил его зовут, — наконец, высказал агент, видимо, решив, что имя ответственного лица по засекреченной операции для собственно участников операции военной тайной не является.

— Фил Коулсон, — пробормотала Дарси, постукивая рюмкой по стойке и что-то открывая в своём айфоне. — Коулсон, Коулсон… Любит фотографировать закаты с крыш, забывая на минуту о несовершенстве мира, пить карамельный кофе и слушать Velvet Underground?

Поперхнулась от этой реплики даже Джейн, которая вроде бы всё это время находилась в своём внутреннем мире, куда разговор не долетал.

— Дарси, — абсолютно трезвым голосом сказал Эрик, — очнись, ты же его видела. Какие закаты. Какой карамельный кофе.

— Какой Velvet Underground, — в унисон с профессором выказался Клинт с выражением первобытного ужаса на лице.

— Ничего не знаю, я верю фэйсбуку, — хмыкнула Дарси, пододвигая айфон по стойке к сидевшему ближе всех Клинту.

На фэйсбуке у некоего пользователя по имени «Фил Коулсон» и правда было… живенько. Его статусы стоило зачитывать с выражением и слезой в голосе. Слеза, кстати, воистину была — в основном, у Клинта, который натурально рыдал в свой джин, пока Эрик ровным лекторским тоном анализировал их содержимое. На эпическом: «Прошу тебя, опомнись и открой мне своё сердце. И отколи от него пару кусочков льда для моего двойного виски…» Клинт уже не плакал, а похрюкивал в плечо Дарси, вызывая в её организме приятные вибрации.

— Нет, — утерев слезу, в конце концов выдохнул агент «Щита», — это явно не он.

— Это какой-то упоротый хипстер, — продемонстрировала нетипичное для неё знание сленга Джейн, чем сорвала мысленную овацию Дарси (на овацию реальную мисс Льюис бы в текущем состоянии не хватило).

— Поистине странная штука — совпадение, — бормотал в свой «ёрш» профессор Селвиг. — Вы подумайте, полный тёзка — и с такими диаметрально противоположными… Мгм. Кстати. Мистер Бартон.

Дарси на всякий случай сделала в сознании зарубку о том, что Клинт откликался ещё и на «мистера Бартона».

— Вот мы тут смё… симе… — Эрик медитативно выдохнул. — …смеёмся, а ведь настоящих вкусов и хобби агента Коулсона не знаем. Прольёте, мгм, свет на этот вопрос?

Клинт открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Закрыл. Явно задумался. 

— Знаете, профессор, — без улыбки проговорил он, — а вот… не пролью.

— Военная тайна? — предположила Дарси.

— Да нет, — скривился Клинт. — Просто не знаю. 

Все присутствовавшие, не сговариваясь, во внезапно воцарившемся гробовом молчании покосились на айфон Дарси.

— Не-е, — с какой-то мрачной неуверенностью протянул Клинт.

— Зато было бы прикольное объяснение того, что мой айпод конфисковали и не вернули, — резюмировала Дарси. — Эй, индеец Острый глаз…

— Соколиный.

— Да какая разница. Ну-ка, сделай страшное лицо…

— Только не подписывай там, что я правительственный агент.

— А то Коулсон заругает? - прыснула Дарси.

— А то… кхм… коллеги не поймут. И... ты сама просила страшное лицо, если что…

\- - -

В нескольких часах на вертолёте от места, где так лихо пьянствовали учёные и некий Клинт Бартон, в тихом «Старбаксе» в мягком кресле сидел за столиком неприметный , но смутно приятный мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и что-то писал в свой блог. На вешалке рядом с его столиком висел цветастый шарф и длинное пальто в стиле начала восьмидесятых. В «Старбаксе» играло что-то, смахивавшее сразу и на The Beatles, и на Visage, но явно никому не известное — и оттого гревшее душу посетителя. 

Посетитель был тих, благодушен и очень спокоен, и оттого официантка действительно удивилась, когда он захрипел, закашлялся и, кажется, обплевал свой серебристый «макинтош» своим любимым кофе.

Агента Фила Коулсона можно было простить.  
Не каждый раз увидишь во френдленте фотографию собственного подчинённого, тренированного убийцы и правительственного агента. Особенно, если о твоей френдленте обозначенный коллега, по идее, не должен знать.

Особенно, если на фото подчинённый — с коктейльными зонтиками в ушах.


	13. ...исцелися сам.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.49. Любой персонаж. На приеме у психотерапевта.

— Директор Фьюри рекомендовал этот сеанс, невзирая на среднестатистическую занятость агентов. Прошу вас, постарайтесь провести его в сжатой форме. Начните с завуалированных вопросов о детских травмах.

Психотерапевт покосился на лежавшего на кушетке агента Коулсона, который, как старший по званию, вызвался протестировать директиву Фьюри первым. Коулсон был прям, как шпала, держал руки по швам и, разумеется, не пытался расслабиться. Коулсон был на работе.

Коулсон ВСЕГДА был на работе. Неудивительно, что допрос в итоге вёл он, а психотерапевт после этого долго смотрел на выписанный ему рецепт на умеренную дозу лития.

После Коулсона дело пошло проще, потому что сложнее, чем с Коулсоном, было в принципе невозможно.

— Скажите честно: вас точно не Пеппер наняла? — на десятой минуте сеанса вопрошал Тони Старк. Вот уж у кого не было проблем с тем, чтобы лечь на кушетке с комфортом. Психотерапевт до этого не подозревал, что на ней вообще можно расположиться в настолько вальяжной позе.

— Нет, мистер Старк, мисс Поттс не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — в который раз ответил врач, помечая в блокноте: «Паранойя, лёгкая форма». Пометка была восьмой в списке, сразу под: «Синдром навязчивых состояний» и «Алкогольная зависимость».

Мистеру Тони Старку не нужен был психотерапевт.  
Мистеру Тони Старку нужен был психиатр.

Впрочем, по итогам дня врач был склонен признать, что психиатр был нужен тут всем, не исключая его самого.

Чёрная Вдова, поначалу спокойная, как удав в засаде, с чисто исследовательским интересом во взгляде согласилась на гипноз. Когда доктор добрался до третьего слоя фальшивых воспоминаний, датированных ранними послевоенными годами, он начал сомневаться в удачности этой идеи.

При выходе из фазы гипноза Чёрная Вдова попыталась задушить врача коленом, рыча что-то на чистом русском языке.  
Это тоже было симптоматично.

Самый простой диагноз был у богатырской психики Капитана Америки. У Стива Рождерса банально отсутствовала мотивация. Врач ожидал, что у живой легенды окажутся все предпосылки к депрессивному психозу, но Кэп не унывал.

Ну. Почти.

— Вы не пробовали как-то… придать вашим проблемам материальную форму? — предложил врач, глядя на сникшего Рождерса.

Капитан посмотрел на него очень выразительным взглядом. «Куда уж материальнее», — читалось там.

— Я имею в виду, попробуйте заняться живописью, — быстро добавил врач. — Нарисуйте свои страхи, желания, ярость…

Стив Рождерс так горячо благодарил врача и так сверкал глазами, когда жал руку на прощание, что у психотерапевта закралась подлая мыслишка о том, что в скором времени стоит ожидать открытия художественной выставки. Исходя из рассказов Кэпа, у него были все шансы переплюнуть Босха в процессе гешатльт-терапии посредством живописи.

Кто настораживал сразу, так это Соколиный глаз. Бартон был просто-напросто зависим. В основном от кофе и адреналина. И, кажется, на уровне паталогии был пристрастен к чёрному юмору. Больше вроде никаких отклонений не было: Клинт хохмил, проходил тесты с нормальными результатами, отвечал на вопросы более чем адекватно.

Иными словами, врач инстинктивно чувствовал подвох.

Когда под гипнозом в ответ на безобидный вопрос о кумире детства Бартон, не открывая глаз, метнул в психотерапевта ручку, это было не так страшно. Страшно было то, что Клинт чуть не попал.

И что ручка воткнулась в деревянную панель на стене так, будто это была не канцелярская принадлежность, а смертельное холодное оружие.

Когда в конце дня в кабинет зашёл доктор Баннер, врач был готов расплакаться от облегчения. Доктор выглядел обычным, застенчивым учёным, тихим лабораторным ботаником. Он вдумчиво выслушивал вопросы, взвешенно отвечал, мягко улыбался.

И сеанс был омрачён только тогда, когда после попытки его загипнотизировать доктор Баннер сказал:

— Халк убивать!..

Проводив взглядом последнего пациента, проделавшего в стене дыру, психотерапевт устало провёл рукой по лицу. Жест проявил под благообразными чертами врача лицо Локи.

— Дурдом, — честно и отчего-то вслух признал он.

Кажется, его план разузнать побольше о команде «Мстителей» и подорвать их моральный дух изнутри живописно шёл прахом. Что-либо подрывать в их стане с точки зрения психического здоровья было бессмысленно.

Хуже было объективно _некуда._


	14. Anyone's Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Изначальный русский текст одноимённой отдельной работы.

Когда Тони Старк встречает агента Коулсона в первый раз, он его едва замечает.

Разумеется, у Старка посттравматический стресс, бокал мартини в руках и ослепительная Пеппер Поттс в платье с открытой спиной на линии обзора. У агента Коулсона даже пиджак не подогнан по фигуре. Такого легко не заметить. Бюрократический призрак, тень государственной машины, не больше.

Другое дело, что, днями позже, когда Коулсон и его «мальчики», как без всякой задней мысли зовёт взвод спецназа изумительная Пеппер, вытаскивают Старка из руин развороченной взрывом базы Стейна, Старку всё-таки приходится обратить внимание на агента. Пиджак на нём сидит не настолько отвратно — почему-то это первое, что бросается Тони в глаза. В ответ на что незаметный агент спокойно смотрит на Старка и явно читает его мысль, потому что без всякой прелюдии говорит:

— Бывает, мистер Старк. Можете поверить на слово, что некоторые вещи невозможно отстирать даже с самой хорошей ткани.

«Некоторые вещи», подумать только, хмыкает Тони. Ему хочется спросить, что это за «некоторые вещи», но он наконец замечает, что агент бережёт правую руку.

— Вас серьёзно выдернули с задания, чтобы со мной поговорить? — скалится Старк, шипя, пока кто-то из медицинского персонала обрабатывает ссадину на его лице.

— Я бы не сказал, что «выдернули», — помолчав, резюмирует Коулсон.

Сослали, думает Старк. Отмыли от крови, заштопали, переодели в чистое и сослали говорить с плейбоем. Ну-ну. Если начальство Коулсона рассчитывало на то, что агент поправит здоровье, общаясь со Старком, то они здорово просчитались.

— Берегите себя, мистер Старк, — явно поняв всё, о чём подумал Тони, говорит Коулсон. — Нам с вами ещё пресс-конференцию давать.

И пусть это звучит мертвецки серьёзно, Тони не покидает ощущение, что Коулсон только что пошутил. В каком-то своём, непонятном простым смертным регистре.

Так оно и идёт дальше. Тони не уверен ни в чём. Он не уверен в том, что он так уж бесит Коулсона. Он не уверен, шутит ли агент, когда обещает садануть его шокером для острастки. Он не уверен, что Коулсон не понимает, в чём помогает, когда Тони собирает ускоритель частиц. Он, в сущности, даже не уверен, что хочет знать, за каким чёртом его уже привычную супер-няню, как он за глаза зовёт агента, несёт в Нью-Мексико.

— Берегите себя, мистер Старк, — с прежним, спокойным и собранным выражением лица говорит Коулсон свою дежурную фразу, пожимая ему руку. — Вы нам нужны.

— Больше, чем вы думаете, — хмыкает Тони.

— Не настолько, — не меняя ни тона, ни лица, говорит Коулсон, выходя из мастерской, и у Тони снова ощущение, что его уделали на его же собственном поле.

Он не уверен в том, что по этому поводу чувствует.

В сущности, уверенность так никогда и не приходит. Фил «Агент» Коулсон, спустя месяцы общения, сносно взламывает коды на всех дверях, установленных Старком — Тони считает это частью своего рода игры. Коулсон умудряется спеться с Пеппер, с Джарвисом, даже, чтоб его, с роботизированным несчастьем по кличке «Дубина», который без всяких программных подсказок носит агенту кофе в тех пропорциях, в которых лично Старк его никогда в жизни не пил.

Старк не просит этой информации, но он почему-то знает о Коулсоне какие-то детали, которые мог бы знать о близком друге. Он знает, что Пеппер часто говорит с агентом по телефону. Он знает, что агент ходит на камерные концерты и пишет письма кому-то в Ирландии. Он в курсе, что агент периодически спит в машине, пока кто-то другой гонит служебный автомобиль с одного задания на другое. Он замечает в базе Джарвиса своеобразные подборки музыки — классика, джаз, кантри, электроника в необычной смеси, явно составленной в соответствии с чьим-то определённым и очень специфическим вкусом. Старку больше по душе старый добрый рок, но в какой-то момент он просит свой искин «врубить чего-нибудь агентского».

Джарвис с минуту молчит. У человека это было бы смущением, у искусственного интеллекта — задержка на обработку не вписанного в программу запроса. А потом Джарвис «врубает».

Минут через пятнадцать, на каком-то длинном треке без слов, но с фортепиано и несколькими партиями достаточно авангардно звучащей виолончели, Старк осознает, что сидит и просто смотрит в пространство. Под это можно работать, думает он. И почти смущается, когда видит, что выражение лица Коулсона чуть меняется, когда агент заходит в мастерскую где-то на второй трети подобранного Джарвисом плейлиста. 

Как будто застукали за подглядыванием.

— Вам правда нравится? — вместо приветствия с сомнением уточняет Коулсон.

Из динамиков льётся мелодичный, явно синтетически исковерканный женский вокал, причудливо смешанный с глухими ударными и искажёнными электроникой струнными. В этой музыке можно плыть, дрейфовать, предоставив собственным мыслям благословение полного штиля. Тони моргает, переводя взгляд с собственного чертежа на Коулсона.

— Я ещё не понял, — говорит Старк чистую правду.

Безотносительно того, о чём он эту правду говорит.

У него ощущение, что он отключился и не приходит в сознание, когда Ник Фьюри через интерком говорит фразу, никак не стыкующуюся со здравым смыслом:

— Агент Коулсон мёртв.

Чёрт возьми, на палубе этой летающей крепости уйма трупов, но Старка заставляет застыть на месте только один — тот, которого Тони так и не увидит. Фьюри присваивает делу гриф секретности, и проще совершить ритуальное самоубийство, чем его обойти: кажется, в «Щите» программисты всё-таки не за красивые глаза работают. Тони слышит новость, Тони общается с подтверждающими это медиками, Тони, чёрт бы его подрал, приходит в разрушенный выстрелом какого-то адского пробника отсек, на стене которого остаются разводы крови.

Он всё равно не верит. Потому что есть вещи, которые противоречат природе.  
«Агент Коулсон мёртв» в понимании Старка — вещь противоестественная.

Уже потом, вскрыв все возможные архивы, взломав все коды, до которых смог дотянуться, Старк сидит на неразобранной кровати в одной из квартир в уцелевшей части Нью-Йорка. В этом месте почти нет личных вещей. Три почти идентичных костюма в шкафу, шесть или семь разных рубашек, с полдюжины галстуков. Одна рубашка, со следами чего-то неприятно-синего — в корзине для грязного белья. Намертво запароленный ноутбук, данные на котором грозят самоуничтожиться от малейшего чиха. Разобранное по винтикам похожее на штык устройство, в котором нет ничего земного — посреди стола, рядом с какой-то газетой и чашкой с осадком кофе.

И тонкий, но уже заметный слой пыли.

Тони ходит по квартире тихо, словно боится кого-то спугнуть. Вскрывает бар — слава Богу, к нему паролей не требуется. Молча смотрит на две винных бутылки, набор из шести бокалов и, чёрт возьми, пачку сигарет. Мысль о том, что Коулсон вообще может курить, его никогда не посещала.

Впрочем, до последнего времени он был не в курсе и про альтистку, и про Капитана Америку, и про то, что кое-кто способен стрелять по богам из непроверенных конструкций. От последней мысли Тони слабо улыбается. Оказывается, у них больше общего, чем он думал.

 _Было_ больше общего.

Он не слишком раздумывает о том, что делает. Он снимает с крайней вешалки пиджак — от того слабо пахнет каким-то неожиданно сладким, как запах кофе на специях, одеколоном. Он без лишних церемоний вынимает блюдце из-под грязной чашки. Он находит зажигалку — в тумбочке, рядом с почему-то вызывающим улыбку молескином, исписанным каким-то числовым шифром. Будь Тони проклят, если он может подобрать ключ к этому шифру. Будь Тони трижды проклят, если он рано или поздно его не подберёт.

Он сидит на неразобранной кровати, накинув поверх футболки пиджак — атласная подкладка кажется холодной в контрасте с его температурой тела. Он курит, аккуратно стряхивая пепел в блюдце; сигареты у Коулсона чертовски крепкие, как у человека, который курит очень редко, но с полным погружением в процесс.

И он ждёт.

Он не знает, _чего_ он ждёт. Но он знает, что, если попытается об этом задуматься, у него перегорит реактор. Для человека, у которого, согласно данным наблюдения, нет сердца, это достаточно сильный пороговый показатель.


	15. Скандалы, интриги, тотализатор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я как-то даже стесняюсь предложить вам задуматься на тему предела, до которого может добесить агента Коулсона некий гениальный Тони Старк. Правда стесняюсь…

— Был бы он моим подчинённым, — озвучил мечту вслух агент «Щита» Фил Коулсон, глядя в пространство.

В явочной квартире было непривычно тихо — если не считать шума с улицы. Очередной этап миссии, которую сам Коулсон называл «Не Дай Железному Человеку, Пока Он Спасает Мир, Этот Самый Мир Угробить», подошёл к концу почти без ущерба. Новая вежливая ссора со Старком не дошла до кровопролития. Рикошет шрапнелью задел страховавшего ситуацию Бартона только по касательной и почти не повредил руку стрелка. По поводу последнего Коулсон даже ощущал гордость за собственный самоконтроль; в норме он бы попытался пристрелить любого, по чьей вине пострадали его люди, а сегодня он даже не попытался наставить на Старка оружие.

Директор Фьюри дал чёткие инструкции. Чёртов Старк финансировал проект «Мстителей». С ним нельзя было ссориться до степени убийства. 

Коулсон устало вздохнул, садясь на диван и протягивая скромный полулитровый стаканчик с излишне позёрским карамельным моккачино заслуженно валявшему дурака Бартону. Шёл третий час ночи, так что Коулсон мог позволить себе ослабить узел галстука и не по форме откинуться на ворох нагромождённых Бартоном подушек.

— Сэр? — косясь поверх моккачино в забинтованной руке, хмыкнул Бартон. — Вы же сейчас про Старка, да?

Коулсон выразительно моргнул. В его версии это было аналогом кивка.

— Думаете, если бы он был вашим подчинённым, вы бы на него могли повлиять?

Коулсон повторил манёвр, сосредоточенно насыпая сахар в свой чёрный кофе.

— Тогда я вас разочарую. И открою страшную тайну.

— Бартон, говорите прямо, а то я конфискую у вас какой-нибудь внутренний орган.

«Ястребиный глаз» фыркнул в карамельную пенку.

— Внимание, страшная тайна, жалкие смертные могут начинать трепетать…

— Бартон. — В усталом тоне агента появились угрожающие интонации.

— Фил, ты любишь своих подчинённых.

— …сказал человек, которому я пообещал конфискацию внутреннего органа. Изумительно. С чего бы?

— И тут я как бы закручиваю сюжет и внезапно напоминаю, что конфискацию ты мне пока только обещал, — отсалютовал стаканчиком Бартон. — А вот подушек принёс, за кофе сходил и отчёт писать не заставил. Будь Старк твоим подчинённым…

«…я бы его удушил», — подумал Коулсон, закрывая глаза. «И прикопал на полигоне».

— …он бы проникся твоей материнской заботой…

«Да, я бы прикопал его очень, очень аккуратно».

— …и уж точно не стал устраивать тотализатор…

Коулсон рывком открыл глаза.

— Какой тотализатор? — очень спокойно спросил он.

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — хмыкнул Бартон.

Коулсон мысленно застонал. В случае с Бартоном вопрос был риторическим. Даже если бы Фил сказал, что знать ничего не хочет даже с доплатой, это бы не помогло. Лучник трепался с такой интенсивностью, что шпионы и подслушивающие устройства сходили с ума. Без информации не уходил никто — причём никто из одаренных знаниями этих знаний обычно не просил…

— Он последнюю неделю всерьёз принимает ставки на то, сколько времени у него уйдёт на развод тебя на секс.

Фил благоразумно не пил кофе в этот момент, поэтому ему было нечем подавиться.

— Тор, кажется, не понял юмора, — продолжал Бартон. — Наташа поставила половину оклада против Старка на ближайшие десять лет…

«И была права», — подумал Фил.

— …Роджерс сказал, что будет заказывать Старку панихиду заранее…

«А легендарный Кэп сообразительнее, чем я думал…»

— …а я решил не рассказывать, что тебе на самом деле нравится не Старк, а Пеппер…

Коулсон позволил себе хмыкнуть в ответ на это. Мисс Поттс он… уважал. Девушка серьёзно и ответственно относилась к своему делу. Больше того, они пару раз ужинали вместе, в тёплой атмосфере мирных переговоров. Пеппер превосходно рассказывала анекдоты и на досуге пела кантри.

Ещё Коулсону нравилась доктор Джейн Фостер, потому что ничто не могло быть очаровательней наивности женщины-астрофизика. Агент Картер, блистательно и чисто с британским спокойствием умевшая напиваться, также пользовалась его расположением. Наталья Романова и подавно внушала Филу сравнимое с трепетом уважение к собственной генетически модифицированной персоне. Ну а больше всего Коулсону нравилась аспирантка доктора Фостер, которой он недавно по секретному каналу вернул айпод и изумительно легко умудрился договориться на вечерний пикник с домашними вафлями. Но эта информация была зашифрована даже от директора Фьюри.

— Старк совсем с ума сошёл, — резюмировал Фил, допивая кофе.

— Ну да, — согласился из-за подушек Бартон. — А если бы он нас с тобой сейчас увидел, за семейной беседой на диванчике — я прямо представля…

— Давай ты не будешь продолжать. Хотя бы из соображений инстинкта самосохранения.

Откровенно говоря, Старк хорошо подошёл к пари. После информации Бартона Коулсон начал обращать внимание на некоторые моменты. Например, Тони взял моду лично писать отчёты о проделанной работе — их было страшно, но увлекательно читать. Это были своеобразные романы ужасов в жанре бюрократической литературы. Фил парочку зачитал вслух Чёрной Вдове просто затем, чтобы понаблюдать за её приступами тщательно и очень профессионально скрываемого, практически подкожного смеха.

Старк стал заказывать кофе агентам сопровождения, едва замечал слежку. Замечал он её нечасто. Но в любом случае Коулсона такие кофейные манёвры одновременно умиляли и бесили.

К той же категории можно было отнести попытки Старка поговорить по душам через внутреннюю связь. На взгляд Фила, в троллинге начальства по рации не было равных Клинту Бартону, а уж с ним-то Коулсон общался куда дольше, чем со Старком. Бартон выработал у Фила такой мощный иммунитет, что Коулсон одно время был почти готов взять на вооружение его манеру говорить вместо «конец связи» фразу «целую, твой пончик». Старк на этом фоне как-то совсем не шокировал.

Зато Старк смотрел большими, честными и печальными глазами. При всякой подвернувшейся оказии. Пристально. Вот это уже было из разряда тяжёлой артиллерии, потому что смотреть Старк с его опытом вымаливания индульгенций у Пеппер Поттс умел. Учитывая ничтожность личного пространства Тони и его периодическую манеру приобнимать собеседника за плечи, артиллерия была не просто тяжёлой, а практически основанной на водородных бомбах.

В принципе, терпения агента Коулсона могло хватить ещё надолго.  
Но, как раз в момент, когда он успокаивал себя этой мыслью, в особняке Старка сработал сигнал тревоги, зафиксировавший обрушение кровли.

«Молчащим ему лучше», — не к месту думал прибывший к останкам виллы Коулсон, снимая с поцарапанного корпуса «Железного человека» какой-то кусок стропил. В глубине дома что-то искрило. Было слышно, как капала вода — Фил помнил, что у Старка где-то был декоративный фонтан или что-то подобное. Взрыв разворотил часть верхнего этажа виллы, снеся к чертям собачьим кусок стены и потолка. Было похоже на то, что «Железный человек» неудачно приземлился.

В принципе, Фил бы уже обдумывал формулировки для доклада Фьюри об очередном пьяном вылете Старка, если бы обозначенный Старк не был так непривычно тих и неподвижен.

Фронтальный щиток шлема брони, который в «Щите», не сговариваясь, звали «забралом», был поднят — так, что было видно кровь на рассаженной брови и на нижней губе Тони. Коулсон отшвырнул очередной кусок строительного мусора и, опустившись на одно колено, подёргал крепления на горле Старка. Металл с послушным щелчком поддался. Агент аккуратно снял со Старка шлем полностью — отброшенная железка гулко звякнула о грязный пол.

Старк не дышал.

Коулсон аккуратно приподнял Тони за затылок, пытаясь прощупать пульс на том участке шеи, который был свободен от металла. Голова Старка безвольно откинулась на руку агента, царапнув ему ладонь щетиной. Зазор между горлом Тони и металлом был так мал, что Коулсон не сразу смог нащупать артерию.

Ровно на две секунды дольше, чем надо, он осознавал тот факт, что так быстро сердце биться у людей без сознания не могло. И он явно недооценил бронированный костюм с интуитивно подстраивавшимся под желания пользователя режимом моторики.

Если самого Старка он бы смог как-то перекинуть через себя при попытке нападения, то тяжёлую металлическую конструкцию Коулсон мог только… констатировать. Как факт. Так что, будучи прижатым к полу победоносно ухмылявшимся Старком, агент мог только жалеть испорченный пиджак, да досадовать на то, что размер зазора между бронёй и человеком не позволял ему придушить конструктора. Руки Фила как раз оказались зафиксированы так, что технически он мог бы дотянуться и, скажем, попробовать выдавить Старку глаз, но директор Фьюри бы возражал против настолько явной конфронтации. Пинать придавливавшее его к полу железо было тем более лишено практического смысла. Так что в сухом остатке весь обозримый арсенал вариантов действий для Коулсона сводился к одному: ждать развития событий.

— Знаете, мне чертовски приятно, что вы так обо мне волнуетесь, — негромко высказал мысль Старк.

Коулсон бессильно вздохнул, поняв, что глаз выдавить тоже не дотянется.

— И, знаете, Фил… — Крепления скрежетнули, когда Старк, чиркнув щетиной по скуле агента, наклонился к его уху. — Я просчитал все варианты. Я взломал вашу систему внутренней связи. Можете злиться на меня за такой спектакль, но это был единственный способ остаться с вами наедине…

Можно ещё укусить его за ухо, меланхолично подумал Коулсон. Или выщипать бороду под шумок — из такой позиции пальцы Фила как раз доставали до подбородка Тони. Или…

— Старк. — Негромко, почти строго, с дозированной усталостью в тоне. — Чего вы от меня хотите?

Тони чуть приподнялся на локтях, сверху вниз глядя на агента полными чертей глазами. «Он уже чувствует себя победителем», — подумал Коулсон. — «Не имеет значения, что я сейчас отвечу. Даже если он проиграет пари, у него будет масса новых тем для его балаганных выходок. Я его почти уважаю за умение правильно выстраивать до противного беспроигрышные расклады…»

— Неужели не понятно? — тихо спросил Тони.

Коулсон на секунду закрыл глаза. Шахматы, подумал он. В них главное — расчёт, спокойствие и умение предсказывать ходы противника. Тут — то же самое.

— Может быть, — бесцветным голосом проговорил он, — мне хочется, чтобы ты сам это сказал вслух?

И, пока у Старка явно запустилась программа анализа ошибки в собственных расчётах, спокойно и уверенно взял бешеного гения за подбородок, заставляя наклониться ниже, и поцеловал. Вопреки распространённому среди новобранцев «Щита» мнению, это Фил умел в достаточной мере, чтобы относиться к процессу отстранённо и непредвзято, как, например, к практикуму по стрельбе из крупнокалиберных винтовок.

Ничего личного, чистый навык и рефлексы.

Небритость Старка в таком ракурсе ощущалась особенно остро. Что Тони успел подумать в этот момент, Коулсон не знал, но мог примерно спрогнозировать по тому, как тот ошалело обмяк на какую-то секунду. У самого Коулсона мысль была одна, холодная, внятная и отстранённо-ироничная.

«А ведь он правда трезвый», — думал Коулсон.

Старк с лязгом перекатился на спину, увлекая агента за собой. Вдохнуть у Тони получилось со второго раза, чуть прерывисто — Коулсон списывал это на шок. Агент нащупал откатившийся в сторону шлем и повернул известный ему по докладам Романовой тумблер с утыканной сенсорами изнанки «забрала». По металлическому каркасу «Железного человека» прошла лёгкая дрожь; модель перешла с интуитивно подстраивавшегося под пользователя режима на полностью ручное управление. Судя по тому, какими глазами на агента в данный момент смотрел некий гениальный конструктор, с ручным управлением у него здесь и сейчас были чисто психологические проблемы.

Фил отложил шлем, усаживаясь, насколько это позволял проект костюма Старка, верхом на металлической броне. И сухо поинтересовался:

— И какие сейчас ставки? 

— Какие…

— Ставки. В вашем пари, мистер Старк. Мне просто интересно.

Определённо, морально контуженный Тони Старк был незабываемым зрелищем. Коулсон бы смотрел на это бесконечно. Возможно, даже под попкорн.

— Предлагаю соотношение тридцать на семьдесят, — спокойно изрёк агент, поняв, что ответа не дождётся.

— В смыс…

— Мистер Старк. Ваш, с позволения сказать, тотализатор, по моим данным, набрал уже внушительный… фонд. Повторяю: предлагаю вам подыграть и разделить прибыль, тридцать на семьдесят. В данной ситуации это справедливо.

Тони попытался что-то сказать, но наткнулся на холодный взгляд агента и смолчал.

— Можете говорить про меня, что угодно, мистер Старк. Лично мне лишняя дезинформация не помешает. Подтверждать или отрицать я ничего не буду, вам это на руку, победа засчитана. Вам — тридцать процентов от суммы, за идею, мне — семьдесят, за… моральный ущерб. Мы договорились?

— «Что угодно»? — сипло переспросил Старк.

— Кроме джакузи с шампанским, — подумав, отозвался агент. — Так мы договорились?

— Фил, — моргнув, тихо сказал Тони, — ну, понятно, я… а вам-то это зачем?

На самом деле Коулсону было просто интересно посмотреть на реакцию гениального мультимиллионера, которого уели на его же собственном поле игр и провокаций. Деньги агенту были не так уж и нужны, обсуждение версий его личной жизни было заведомо обречено на провал — а вот взгляд обалдевшего от нового поворота событий Старка дорогого стоил.

— Чтобы муж приревновал, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Коулсон.

Бессильное молчание Старка, пока агент вставал, отряхивал костюм и выходил из помещения, было для Коулсона слаще всякой музыки.


	16. Гриф секретности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песнь второстепенным персонажам в лице Дарси Льюис.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Технически — это тот няшный и стёбный спин-офф для «Скандалы, интриги, тотализатор», который просили некоторые вафли.))) Автор бессовестно сарказмировала, чтобы не сказать хуже.

— Профессор Селвиг?

По исследовательской базе, как гордо именовала доктор Джейн Фостер арендованную халупу в районе Нью-Мексико, прогулялось заунывное эхо.

— Профессор Селвиг!

Профессор не отзывался.

— Эрик, вы тут? — уже без особой надежды позвала ходившая у астрофизиков в аспирантках Дарси Льюис.

На самом деле, Дарси было плевать на астрофизику с достаточно высокого здания. Но у мисс Льюис в её пропитанные меланхоличной и вполне нормальной для такого возраста мизантропией двадцать четыре года было развитое воображение, хорошая память, нюх на неприятности и совершенно необходимое для любого аспиранта любопытство.

— А?.. — откликнулся на её воззвание профессор Селвиг, высовываясь из-за какого-то аппарата, который Дарси про себя называла «пикалкой».

Дарси поджала губы. Профессор Селвиг, видимо, прицельно не отзывался на «профессора Селвига».

— Эрик, у меня к вам деликатный вопрос, — отчётливо сознавая, какой ужас может внушить, будучи логичной и вежливой, заявила Дарси.

Эрик, чуть не уронив на «пикалку» блокнот с записями, с опаской покосился на аспирантку.

— Какую музыку обычно слушают половозрелые мужчины вашего возраста? — серьёзно спросила девушка.

— Моего?!

Дарси задумалась.

— Плюс-минус десять-пятнадцать лет, — решила она.

— Дарси, это разные поколения, и… — Эрик наткнулся на пустой взгляд аспирантки и вздохнул. — Ну… кантри, например. Или джаз. Джаз — беспроигрышный вариант, насколько я знаю. «Роллинг Стоунз», опять же. Классику…

— Ага, — протянула Дарси, явно что-то для себя решая. — А если гаражный рок и альтернативу?

Эрик всё-таки умудрился выронить блокнот. «Пикалка» протестующее пикнула.

— Дарси, — полным праведного возмущения тоном проговорил профессор. — Только не говори, что ты связалась с каким-нибудь сорокалетним байкером!

Звук, который издала Дарси, смехом не был. Ближе всего он был к спазматическому хрюканью, которого профессор от девушки не ожидал.

— …байкером… — всхлипнула Дарси. — С-спасибо, Эрик, мне сразу стало легче от ваших опасений…

Профессор о себе такого сказать не мог.

Судя по натянутости улыбки, у Пеппер Поттс страшно болела голова. Но девушку, судя по взгляду, она помнила хорошо. Вдобавок, Дарси точно знала, что после устроенной Старком на откуп всё ещё дувшейся на «Щит» доктору Фостер вечеринки под общим заголовком «Зажжём С Астрофизиками И Секретными Агентами» мисс Поттс вряд ли сможет её забыть даже посредством гипноза.

Аспирантки, которые после двенадцатой текилы пляшут на стойке, снимая с себя предметы одежды и тезисы диссертации, просто так не забываются.

— …просто хотела уточнить, стоит ли сразу брать виски, или стоит начать с мартини, — завершила незабываемая Дарси свой уходивший куда-то вглубь головной боли Пеппер монолог.

Судя по стеклянному взору, мисс Поттс отчаянно пыталась понять, на кой молодая девушка, которую она видела полтора раза в жизни, в дыму, свете стробоскопов и тезисах на голое тело, решила обратиться к ней за консультацией. Тем паче, по вопросу выбора выпивки для объекта, который мисс Льюис описала, как «половозрелую мужскую особь среднего возраста».

— Я сейчас не про мистера Старка, — почувствовав напряжение рыжей бизнес-вумэн, снизошла до пояснений Дарси.

— Начните с мартини, — осмыслив, посоветовала Пеппер. — И давайте ему… закусывать.

— Всё под контролем, — не меняя выражения лица, сказала мисс Льюис. — Доктор Фостер обещала напечь вафель.

Логика в таком ответе настолько зашкаливала в минусовых показателях, что принявший облик помощницы Старка и едва не проникший в штаб-квартиру Локи чуть не принял истинную форму. В том, что пройти в штаб мимо этой девчонки было плохой идеей, он понял после её следующего вопроса:

— И ещё… между нами, девочками… сколько надо мартини на одну половозрелую особь среднего возраста, чтобы и бдительность утратил, и работоспособность сохранил?

— Признавайся, — прижав локтём крышку оптимистично дымившей вафельницы, улыбнулась доктор Фостер, косясь на аспирантку, — ты точно не собралась подмешать ЛСД в крем или клофелин в выпивку?

Дарси закатила глаза, не отрываясь от запихивания пледа в рюкзак.

— Что, даже шокер с собой не берёшь?

— У него есть свой, — буркнула Дарси, ожесточённо вкручивая в свёрнутый плед бутылку мартини.

— Я тебя не узнаю, — хмыкнула Джейн, вынимая готовую вафлю и, обжигаясь и дуя на пальцы, быстро сворачивая её трубочкой. — Гадостей не готовишь, шокер не берёшь… ты точно на свидание собралась?

Дарси, не глядя, швырнула в номинального руководителя группы стаканчиком из-под кофе. Джейн успела пригнуться. В целом, их опыт общения благотворно влиял на обе стороны хотя бы с точки зрения улучшения быстроты реакций.

— На свидание, с нормальным человеком с этой планеты?.. — недоверчиво уточнила доктор Фостер, заливая в вафельницу новый половник теста.

В руководителя группы полетел пуфик с дивана.

— …мужского пола…

Второй пуфик.

— …правильной ориентации…

Отвёртка.

— …без видимых мутаций…

Справочник по поведению элементарных частиц в вакууме.

— …и даже без обжитого профиля на фэйсбуке? — уворачиваясь от книги, искренне изумилась Джейн.

Дарси с сомнением покосилась на диван, поджав губы. Кидаться мебелью она пока не умела.

— Нет, блин, — сердито сказала аспирантка, возвращаясь к упихиванию бутылки в рюкзак, — с секретным агентом! Э-э. Как ты думаешь, бокалы не помнутся?

В принципе, они оба, как выяснилось, не искали лёгких путей.

В момент их первой неофициальной встречи он был склонен подозревать в ней засланного шпиона или Локи в женском теле. Так что у него с собой был табельный «глок», передатчик в заколке для галстука и электрошокер. В момент их первой неофициальной встречи она была склонна считать, что правительственным служащим стоит отомстить за все грехи, хотя бы набрав компромата. Так что у неё с собой была замысловатая, спаянная другом-программистом «прослушка», развешанная под одеждой, микрофон в серёжке и… да. Тоже электрошокер.

Стоит отметить, что в таком виде они встретились ровно два раза. В первый раз она сломала ему передатчик, имитируя детское любопытство и подёргав за галстук. Во второй раз он откусил микрофон от её серёжки, имитируя светские манеры и вроде бы потянувшись поцеловать в щёку.

В третью их встречу оба демонстративно выложили на стол шокеры. Агент Фил Коулсон с ничего не выражавшим лицом передал мисс Дарси Льюис ордер на практически легально обоснованное изъятие конфискованного айпода из камеры хранения «Щита». Мисс Дарси Льюис с ничего не выражавшим лицом попросила агента Фила Коулсона как-нибудь под настроение не стесняться и повторить фокус с выкусыванием микрофона из серёжки помедленней. Атмосфере непринуждённо чёрного юмора за их столиком в заштатной кофейне обзавидовался бы особняк семейки Аддамс.

— Я заметил вас на той вечеринке Старка, — сказал тогда Коулсон, утаптывая ложкой пену на своём _espresso con panna_.

— Немудрено, — подумав, признала Дарси, поправляя очки в жесте, который надеялась выдать за застенчивый.

— О, да, — серьёзно сказал Коулсон. — У вас очень многообещающая диссертация. Особенно раздел, посвящённый уголовному праву.

— А вы умеете заинтриговать, — признала Дарси. — Мало кто вникал в текст моей диссертации. Уголовному праву у меня там посвящёно от силы листа два.

— Зато как выигрышно они смотрелись, — ровным тоном сказал агент.

Примерно в этот момент Дарси поняла, что в области умения держать лицо вышла против профессионала на его поле. Потому что вспомнила диспозицию тех самых листов диссертации на той самой вечеринке. Судя по тому, что Коулсон успел вчитаться в содержание, ей уже можно было в принципе не стесняться при нём, скажем, глубоких вырезов.

Кто из них в конце концов предложил поздний пикник в пустыне рядом с базой, она в итоге не запомнила.

— В целом, всё идёт по плану, — объявил агент Коулсон звёздному небу. 

Дарси хмыкнула. Вафли доктора Фостер изумительно шли под мартини и ананасовый сок. Выкинутый Коулсоном с места их диспозиции песчаный скорпион уныло шуршал где-то в жухлой, скудной растительности. С левого фланга надрывно стрекотала незримая во мраке цикада. Агент Коулсон с выражением блуждающего просветления на лице возлежал на испытанном студенческими пикниками пледе в красно-лиловую клетку, заложив руки за голову. Пиджак Фил минут тридцать назад выдал аспирантке, с непроницаемым лицом велев «не студить декольте».

Ни декольте, ни аспирантка не возражали. Агент без пиджака, с развязанным галстуком и закатанными почти до локтя рукавами рубашки в пустыне смотрелся естественнее и уместнее, чем в своём полном обмундировании.

— Пустыня, выпивка, вафли, и никакой астрофизики, — поддержала озвученный им тезис Дарси, отставляя в песок умудрившийся не разбиться при транспортировке бокал с остатками мартини.

— И никакого Тони Старка.

— И никакой скандинавской мифологии.

— И никаких протоколов безопасности.

— И никаких шпионских следящих примочек. 

— Кстати, чисто теоретически нас сейчас может быть видно с какого-нибудь орбитального спутника.

— Х-ха.

— Если что, это был не повод перестраховываться и гасить лампу.

— Х-ха!

— Не то, чтобы я выдвигал возражения. Но, в отличие от нас, те же скорпионы в темноте видят. И… а, чёрт!..

— Наконец-то! Давно мечтала иметь на тебя сочный компромат!

— Злонамеренное создание, не смей говорить командному составу. Об этом знает только травматолог в штаб-квартире.

— Это военная тайна?

— Это страшнее. Нащупай там где-нибудь остатки вафель.

— Стресс заесть?

— …ты точно не Локи?!

— Расслабьтесь, агент Коулсон. Ваша тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу. Торжественно клянусь, что не воспользуюсь знанием в личных целях без вашего разрешения. Ни один враг не узнает, что суровый секретный агент «Щита» боится щекотки…

— Не смей. Не вздумай. Я больше никогда не подойду к тебе без бронежилета.

— Для этого факта надо придумать какой-нибудь особый, страшный гриф секретности. И вообще… а, вот. Я нащупала вафли. Вроде без… беспозвоночных. Будешь?

— Сегодня много для чего стоит придумать новые грифы секретности. В целом, я могу договориться и достать по дешёвке капсулы с цианидом, запаяем в зубные коронки, и, если спросят, где мы были и что делали… Так, чем ты сейчас поперхнулась? Точно не чем-нибудь беспозвоночным?

— Агент Коулсон, сэр, разрешите личный вопрос?

— Разрешаю, мисс Льюис, вольно.

— Ты ведь на работе так не шутишь?

— Есть такое понятие, «субординация» называется…

— Тогда ты мне скажи: как до сих пор твой сарказм не стал достоянием общественности? Я тоже такой себе хочу.

— Ты удивишься, но цианид по дешёвке — это такая действенная вещь…

— Хочешь, я предприму попытку убить госслужащего вафлей? Нет? Тогда заткнись и придумай мне неправдоподобную легенду для коллег, раз уж решил злоупотреблять грифами секретности…

На следующее утро доктор Джейн Фостер обнаружила аспирантку спящей на диване в окружении черновиков её диссертации и с блуждавшей по лицу улыбкой. Доктор Фостер была не в курсе того, что примерно в это же время некий агент «Щита» выслушивал от Тони Старка корявое оправдание взрыва в штабе с непроницаемым лицом человека, познавшего дзен. Никто так и не узнал, что мимолётная, так и не озвученная вслух догадка Старка насчёт того, что Коулсон просто так маскировал некий криминально благостный недосып, была ближе к истине, чем все когда-либо выдвигаемые на эту тему версии. В конце концов, некоторые практически военные тайны имели право на самые причудливые грифы секретности.


	17. Корпоративная этика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони Старку просто обязано было аукнуться его нелегальное прослушивание переговоров на борту Хеликерриера. Только вот конкретно такого расклада и с такими действующими лицами не ожидал даже Железный Человек…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Накурено в соавторстве с Чиффой по дороге домой. В своё оправдание могу сказать: нас пёрло и в машине играл Григорий Лепс.

На часах в восьмом отсеке яруса лабораторий летающей крепости организации «ЩИТ» было шесть минут второго. Датчик загрязнённости воздуха молчал, указывая на то, что показатели были в норме. Установка по перехвату аудиосигнала систем прослушивания и мониторинга, разработанная «Старк индастриз», работала исправно. Агент Филип К. Коулсон без лишней спешки снимал одежду с мисс Дарси С. Льюис, аспирантки доктора Фостер.

Тони Старк лил кофе мимо чашки уже сорок секунд.

Разумеется, Старку приходило в голову, что, в принципе, некоторые вещи, особенно сказанные в прослушиваемом помещении, могли бы быть не тем, чем казались. Но как-то иначе растолковать фразу, сказанную командным тоном аспирантки и звучавшую, как: «Так, снимайте пиджак, пока я его с вас не сорвала», не получалось. Само по себе наличие неуставных отношений внутри «ЩИТа» Тони не удивляло: в любом коллективе случалось что-то подобное, независимо от правил и кодекса корпоративной этики.

Дьявол традиционно скрывался в деталях.

Во-первых, даже Тони не потащило бы заниматься сексом в химическую лабораторию посреди рабочего дня, да ещё и с учётом прослушки. А, во-вторых, это был Филип чёрт бы его подрал К. мать его Коулсон. Который только что сказал: «Не надо так на меня смотреть, это входит в мои профессиональные качества». И Бог бы с ней, с этой фразой, если бы аспирантка не сказала секундой ранее убившее в Тони моторику восторженное: «Ах ты чёрт возьми, вы первый мужчина на моей памяти, который так умеет!»

Аспирантка, насколько помнил Тони, была в два раза младше агента и обладала, помимо, эээ, _профессиональных качеств_ и красивых глаз, изумительным четвёртым размером груди. Так что Коулсона можно было понять — как мужчину. Проблема была в том, что Тони частенько забывал о том, что Коулсон вообще был органической формой жизни, а до мысли, что тот ещё и мужчина, полным комплектом, вообще не доходил. Представить у агента какую бы то ни было личную жизнь Тони не мог и не пытался.

Перестав лить кофе на дорогие ботинки, Тони шваркнул кофейник на стол и, пнув переключатель интеркома под столом, просипел:

— Леголас, бросай всё, беги на ярус лабораторий к восьмому отсеку… и захвати отмычки. Или автоген. Или Халка.

— Старк, ты не охренел? — лениво проверил вероятность Бартон.

Судя по слышимости и наличию эхо, лучник находился в отсеке, отведённом под стрельбища. Вытащить его оттуда при нормальных условиях было можно только на буксире.

— Там Коулсон и аспирантка доктора Фостер, — скороговоркой выдал Старк, сгребая чашку в мусорное ведро и шаря по ящикам стола в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, способного на видеозапись.

— И что?

— Там Коулсон и аспирантка — ну, та, с мощным бюстом, — с нажимом повторил Тони, мучительно подыскивая подходящие определения, — занимаются… развратом.

— Судоку разгадывают? — хохотнул лучник.

— Бартон, соберись! Когда я говорю «разврат», я именно его и подразумеваю! — Старк наконец нашёл свой коммуникатор и ткнул переключатель на установке аудиоперехвата. — На, сам послушай!

— Самое время расстегнуть ремень, — мягко и негромко прозвучал в эфире голос агента Коулсона.

Вжжжжжик!..

— Я… правда имел в виду только «расстегнуть». Зачем его было вытаскивать целиком?..

— Так гораздо веселее!

Судя по радости в голосе аспирантки, она действительно наслаждалась процессом.

— То есть, без этого нам с вами было грустно?.. 

Старк зажмурился. Судя по тону, Коулсон тоже не скучал. До этого момента Тони вообще не представлял, что агент, которого не брали ни пули, ни атаки богов, ни сарказм Старка, мог говорить таким вкрадчивым голосом.

— Захвачу автоген, — деревянным тоном сообщил Бартон под грохот, с которым, судя по всему, вываливался из какого-то своего очередного «гнезда». Вероятно, даже в буквальном смысле вываливался — или просто топал так громко, что звук сливался в гул.

— Бэннера всё-таки позови, — посоветовал Тони, прерывая связь.

Наверное, к лучшему было то, что Старк, выбегая из своего отсека, не расслышал, как прерывисто вздохнул агент Коулсон, когда наконец справился с большей частью застёжек на блузке мисс Льюис.

— На этом этапе можете начинать звать меня «Дарси», наверное, — заключила всё ещё не расставшаяся с его брючным ремнём аспирантка. — И — да, агент, сильнее, смелее, это синтетика, её так просто не порвёшь…

— У меня ощущение, что часть пуговиц тут не несёт функциональной нагрузки.

— Да рвите уже их к чёрту.

Коулсон на секунду поколебался, адресовав Дарси вопросительный взгляд. Кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. И, аккуратно взяв девушку за талию, усадил на свободное от аппаратуры место на столе в лаборатории.

— В таком случае, можете на данном этапе звать меня «Фил», — негромко проговорил он на ухо мисс Льюис, всё-таки находя последний не расстёгнутый крючок на её блузке.

— Одобряю, — мурлыкнула Дарси, стаскивая рубашку с его плеч.

— Почему там нет видеокамеры, — вслух страдал Тони Старк, пробегая по одному из пустовавших в это мирное обеденное время суток коридоров. — Нет, я понимаю, что там не на что обычно смотреть, но почему там, блин, нет камеры?!..

— Старк, — внезапно ожил наушник коммуникатора. Судя по голосу, Бартон сейчас тоже занимался активным перемещением в пространстве.

— Я уже рядом, — отозвался Тони.

— Старк, беги.

— Да я и так…

— В обход беги, через коридор «М».

— Какого…

— Такого, Тони! За нами по основному коридору топает один большой зелёный парень!

Старк издал звук, которого не смог распознать сам. Выразить всю полноту чувств цензурными словами Тони в тот момент не мог.

— …как?! — наконец сформулировал он, сворачивая в коридор с маркировкой «М».

— Ты просил зайти к Бэннеру — я зашёл, — ехидно отозвался голос лучника. — И доктор Бэннер отказался в этом участвовать… но я уронил на него автоген, и, знаешь — Халк сразу согласился!

Старк выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы, переключаясь на частоту прослушки.

— …пинцет? Зачем нам пинцет?! — весело спросила частота прослушки голосом Дарси Льюис.

— Зачем им пинцет?! — тут же среагировал Бартон.

— Может, они бомбу деактивируют, — с надеждой предположил Старк.

— Ага. В раздетом виде.

— Если тебе неудобно сидя… — вклинился в диалог практически подходивший под эпитет «бархатный» голос Коулсона.

— Фил, с тобой мне удобно, как угодно и что угодно…

— «Фил»?! — взвыл Бартон. — Ах ты… зараза! Я с ним сколько лет работаю, и до сих пор «агент Коулсон, сэр»!

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты с ним не в таком качестве работаешь, — пробормотал Старк, топая вверх по лестнице на ярус лабораторий.

Бартон только засопел в ответ. Вернее, Старк всей душой надеялся, что сопение доносилось именно с частоты Бартона, а не с частоты, на которой раздавались тихие смешки некоей аспирантки.

— Он шевелится, — с каким-то нездоровым восторгом заявила пристнопомянутая аспирантка.

— Ещё бы он не шевелился, — удивительным хором с истерическим возгласом Бартона насмешливо произнёс голос Коулсона.

— Может, мы всё-таки не хотим знать, что они там делают, — помолчав и на секунду остановившись на лестнице, предположил Тони.

— Старк? Давай ты сейчас объяснишь это Халку, хорошо?!

Дарси не отказала себе в удовольствии закинуть ногу на плечо стоявшему перед ней на одном колене агенту. Коулсон на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд.

— Мы точно заперли дверь? — промурлыкала девушка.

— Как тебе сказать, — задумчиво протянул агент. — Я думаю, придвинутую изнутри установку для дезинфицирования холодом можно считать достаточно… убедительным дополнительным замком…

Дарси хмыкнула. Внутренняя сторона лодыжки девушки в таком положении соприкасалась со щекой Коулсона. Ощущение было… оригинальным. Причём, насколько агент мог представить, пресловутая оригинальность была взаимной, потому что он мог сколько угодно тщательно бриться, но щетина всё равно была ощутимой на ощупь.

— А это не скажется на твоей репутации? — заломив бровь, тихо спросила девушка.

— Как тебе сказать, — мягко повторил агент, аккуратно снимая ножку аспирантки с собственного плеча, поднимаясь с колен и склоняясь к Дарси ближе. Окончание фразы он практически в неразличимом регистре прошептал ей на ухо: — Штатную прослушку я отключил, как только понял, что ты сюда зашла, так что нам сейчас внимает разве что Старк. А мне определённо плевать, что он обо мне подумает.

— А мне не плевать! — продолжал страдать вслух Тони, обращаясь к закрытой двери в восьмой отсек. — Не плевать мне! У меня, может быть, травма психике сейчас наносится, ты, мастер-джедай авангардного аудиопорно!

Судя по грохоту в смежном коридоре, заменитель автогена в зелёном лице Халка близился так же точно, как зима в конце года.

— За что? — с укором сказал двери Тони. — Вот что я тебе такого сделал, Фил ты Коулсон эдакий?!..

— Ты ещё спроси, где он всё это время прятал своё многотонное блядство, — посоветовал голос Бартона.

— Разрывное, — обречённо добавил эпитетов Тони. — Массового поражения. Нервно-паралитическое…

— Давай уже завязывай с терминологией, Старк. А то мы тут с одним мужиком… проникающего действия…

— Кумулятивным.

— …спасибо за подсказку из зала. Короче, мы уже на подходе. Готовься… хотя бы морально, что ли.

— ХАЛК ЛОМАТЬ!

Дарси закусила губу и перевела дыхание. Дверь содрогнулась вместе с придвинутым к ней морозильником.

— Больше никогда, — задумчиво наблюдая процесс, пробормотал Коулсон.

— Ой, не зарекайтесь, — в тон ему тихо отозвалась девушка. — Вам, кстати, очень идёт костюм химзащиты. Подчёркивает цвет глаз.

— ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ!

— Польщён, — ровным голосом проговорил Коулсон. — Ваше нижнее бельё в рюшечку и черепа меня тоже впечатлило.

Дарси мерзко заулыбалась. 

По чести сказать, она не предполагала, что всё дойдёт до стадии нижнего белья. У неё не было доступа в служебные помещения летающей крепости «ЩИТа». Пару часов назад её пустили на борт исключительно по рекомендации Коулсона, так как девушка работала с доктором Фостер и профессором Селвигом, неплохо соображала и вообще вполне годилась на должность аналитика. Не всё же одному агенту Ситвеллу было доводить сослуживцев до заикания странными новобранцами, в самом деле; формальный подчинённый Коулсона, агент Блэйк, пару недель назад рыдал коллеге в плечо и просил отправить его в отпуск в Афганистан. Коулсон видел новобранцев, которых притащил Ситвелл, и мог оценить масштабы катастрофы. Дарси Льюис в сравнении казалась сущим ангелом.

Как выяснилось, «казалось» было ключевым словом.

Когда Дарси, устав дожидаться обязанного провести собеседование агента Блэйка, свинтила в неизвестном направлении из отведённого под её присутствие помещения, Коулсон почти не удивился. Удивился он позже, в восьмом отсеке яруса лабораторий, когда мисс Льюис, услышав его шаги, вздрогнула и резко обернулась…

…снося со стенда одну из неплотно закрытых капсул с экспериментальным образцом.

— Вам повезло целых три раза подряд, — практически в инфразвуковом режиме шипел аспирантке на ухо Коулсон, перехватив девушку за руки и прижав к столу так, что та не могла дёрнуться и наделать ещё глупостей. — Во-первых, субстанция П-314 желеобразна и не сразу впитывается. Во-вторых, тут нет камер, только микрофоны. В-третьих, сюда зашёл я, а не директор Фьюри, например.

— Оно токсичное? — побелевшими губами просипела Дарси.

— Не очень. Это ваше четвёртое везение.

— Я… уволена?..

— Вы ещё даже не прошли собеседование, — угрюмо напомнил Коулсон в прежнем звуковом режиме, практически касаясь губами уха девушки. — И, на ваше счастье, мы ещё сможем ликвидировать подвергнутую воздействию одежду, пока субстанция П-314 не среагировала на органику и не растворила вас до костей.

— Отлично, — пискнула Дарси. — Я тут ещё не работаю, а мне уже предлагают раздеться!

— Если ещё хотите тут работать, не вздумайте сейчас вслух комментировать происходящее, — мрачно отозвался Коулсон, отстраняясь.

— М-м, — оценила Дарси, останавливаясь взглядом где-то в районе груди агента. — Не хочу быть неправильно понятой, но раздеваться будем вместе.

Коулсон сокрушённо возвёл очи горе, сгребая со стола защитные перчатки и протягивая их аспирантке. С тем, как щедро Дарси плеснула лиловой жижей из капсулы, у него не было никаких иллюзий на тему того, что костюм удастся спасти. С его жизненным опытом, Коулсон мог раздеваться где угодно и перед кем угодно, если того требовали соображения техники безопасности.

— Больше страсти, агент, — поиграв бровями, оскалилась аспирантка, натягивая перчатки. — Дайте девушке поглядеть на вас без галстука…

Коулсон выразительно посмотрел на мисс Льюис; всё, что он думал о переигрывании в такой ситуации, читалось в его взгляде вполне чётко. Если бы кто-то ещё, кроме изначально лояльно настроенного Коулсона, узнал о настолько вопиющей глупости в исполнении аспирантки, все рекомендации и шансы работать на «ЩИТ» для девушки были бы заказаны. Сам Фил, будь он на её месте, относился бы к такому чуть серьёзнее.

— Да ладно вам, что мы теряем, — отмахнулась Дарси. — Или вас больше бодрит, когда вас раздевают в сосредоточенном молчании?

Коулсон задумался. Взвесил все за и против, обдумал возможные последствия. И равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Я обещаю не кричать: «Он больше, чем я думала!»

— И на том спасибо. Приступим?..

Субстанция П-314 расползалась по ткани довольно резво. К моменту, когда Коулсон сосредоточенно, пинцетом и зажимом, доставал из-под стола один из носков аспирантки, Дарси восседала средь лабораторной аппаратуры, увлечённо шуршала выданным ей костюмом химической защиты и веселилась на полную катушку. К моменту, когда Халк всё-таки высадил дверь, целомудренно запакованные в защитные комбинезоны Дарси и Коулсон задумчиво созерцали сквозь толстое стекло отведённой под опасные испытания части лаборатории небольшой костерок. Субстанция П-314 была горючей, но не взрывоопасной. То, с каким весёлым потрескиванием догорал его галстук, Коулсон наблюдал практически с умиротворением.

— Что за… — почти разочарованно начал Тони Старк, первым ввалившийся в дыру на месте двери.

— Ситуация, приближенная к боевой, мистер Старк, — назидательно сказал Коулсон, разворачиваясь к вошедшим и ненавязчиво закрывая спиной большую часть горевшей кучки одежды. — Мисс Льюис, проявив достойную уважения выдержку и самоотверженность, только что ликвидировала потенциально опасную аварийную ситуацию. Все показатели в норме, угрозы безопасности корабля нет.

— Можно начинать аплодировать? — ехидно поинтересовался Клинт Бартон, заглядывая в дыру поверх плеча Старка.

— Агент Бартон, — тепло улыбнулся ему Коулсон, — вы, кажется, сейчас должны быть на дежурстве.

Клинта от этой улыбки как ветром сдуло.

— Э-э, — протянул Тони, с подозрением оглядывая лабораторию.

— Что-то ещё, мистер Старк? — невинно спросил Коулсон.

Судя по лицу Тони, того тянуло спросить что-нибудь вроде: «А не могло быть так, что мисс Льюис, проявив достойную уважения сноровку и рискуя психическим здоровьем окружающих, только что вас со вкусом раздевала?»

— Показалось, — дёрнув глазом, сообщил Старк.

— Не смею вас больше задерживать, — улыбнулся Коулсон.

— ХАЛК РАД, — доверительно сообщила здоровенная зелёная махина, помахивая гнутым автогеном из-за спины Тони. — ХАЛК УРА!

— Аминь, — с идентичной коулсоновской вежливой улыбкой заключила мисс Льюис. И, когда выглядевший контуженным Старк и в меру радостный Халк утопали, добавила: — В следующий раз будем раздеваться медленней и под музыку, идёт?

— Не думаю, что следующий раз будет, — безмятежно отозвался Коулсон.

— Слушайте, ну что вы так сразу, обиделись, что ли?.. Я же не…

— …потому что кодекс корпоративной этики осуждает неуставные отношения между сотрудниками. И не смотрите на меня так, я просто хочу увидеть выражение лица агента Блэйка, когда он поймёт, что вас всё-таки взяли в штат. В нашем аналитическом отделе наблюдается острая нехватка людей… с нестандартным мышлением. И… почитайте всё-таки кодекс, будьте так добры. Я более чем уверен, что он запрещает новобранцам с визгом прыгать на шею старшим агентам, даже с поправкой на приближенную к боевой ситуацию.


End file.
